Love U Ma Boy
by Ovieee
Summary: [SEKUEL UP!] Dari mereka yang saling mencintai, kemudian dimunculkan masalah karena dari kelainan anak yang mereka hasilkan/?. Apakah mereka masih mencintai satu sama lain? (Summary Gagal). SuLay; KaiSoo!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Love You Ma Son**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily / OvieKim_**

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**And Other**

**Main Pair: SuLay**

**Rated: T (aman gaiss)**

**Genre: Family; Romance; Sad(mungkin)**

**Warning: This Yaoi fic; BL; BoyXBoy: Shounen-Ai; bahasa masih kurang dikuasai; bikin mual; ide pasaran; typo berterbangan**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari saya. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena saya tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

**Summary: Dari mereka yang saling mencintai, kemudian dimunculkan masalah karena dari kelainan anak yang mereka hasilkan/?. Apakah mereka maih mencintai satu sama lain? (Summary Gagal)**

**Happy Reading**

Sinar sang surya masuk melalui celah gorden yang menutupi kamar dua orang insan yang maih betah dalam gulungan selimut hangatnya. Oh tidak, salah satu diantaranya sudah bangun menatapi paras yang masih terlelap dengan damainya itu.

Kim Joonmyeon orang yang terbangun terlebih dahulu itu menatap sosok terindah—menurutnya- disampingnya dengan senyuman hangat. Zhang Yi Xing, itulah nama orang yang sedang dipandanginya saat ini.

Zhang Yi Xing merupakan 'istri' sah Joonmyeon sejak setahun yang lalu, dan sekarang ia tengah mengandung anaknya yang berusia delapan bulan. Entah keajaiban atau apa, Joonmyeon pun tak tahu mengapa Yi Xing bisa hamil, padahal ia seorang pria. Tapi itu sama sekali tak mengganggu Joonmyeon, malahan ia sendiri merasa bersyukur karena dapat keturunan darah dagingnya sendiri.

Joonmyeon masih betah memandangi wajah terlelap istrinya itu. Sembari tangannya mengelus perut besar sang istri yang tinggal menghitung hari. Ia tersenyum kala mengingat istrinya pada masa-masa mengidam. Ia sendiri cukup kewalahan waktu itu hingga memutuskan cuti selama beberapa minggu untuk melayani sang istri tercinta.

Joonmyeon sedikit tersentak saat merasakan pergerakan dari istrinya. "Myeoniie" panggilnya serak khas orang bangun tidur. Joonmyeon tersenyum menanggapinya masih dengan mengelus perut besar sang istri.

"Maaf membuatmu terbangun" balas Joonmyeon. Yi Xing tersenyum mendengarnya, ia pun mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai wajah sang suami. Menyusuri batang hidung suaminya itu dengan ibu jari lalu naik hingga keningnya dan berakhir mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Joonmyeon sedari tadi hanya memejamkan mata merasakan kasih sayang dari istrinya itu.

"Aku hanya tak sabar akan kehadiran malaikat kecil kita"

"Ya. Aku mengerti" Kemudian Yi Xing mengarahkan tangannya pada perutnya dan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon yang sudah berada disana.

"Aku sangat bahagia saat dokter mengatakan anak kita adalah laki-laki" ucap Joonmyeon bangkit dari tidurnya dengan menumpukan siku untuk dapat sekedar melihat wajah dan perut sang istri.

"Memangnya kalau perempuan kenapa? Kan sama saja" balas Yi Xing menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku hanya lebih suka anak lelaki daripada perempuan"

"Anak perempuan kan lebih manis"

"Nah itulah. Aku tidak ingin ada seseorang yang manisnya melebihi kau"

**BLUSH**

Yi Xing sedikit merona mendengarnya. "Masa begitu dengan anak sendiri nanti" cibirnya. Joonmyeon terkekeh melihatnya.

**~oooo~**

Yi Xing terlihat gelisah dalam duduk nya. Masalahnya sudah seharian Joonmyeon tidak memberi kabar ia akan pulang terlambat atau ada urusan yang lain. Ini sudah jam 9 malam. Biasanya Joonmyeon pulang jam 8 kurang atau jam 7 saja. Joonmyeon memang tidak bekerja pada kedudukan yang tinggi. Ia hanya seorang pegawai biasa yang masih dapat menghidupi keluarga kecilnya.

**CKLEK**

Spontan Yi Xing menoleh pada pintu dan menemukan suaminya yang memasuki rumah. "Yeobo. Mian aku tak sempat meneleponmu. Tiba-tiba tadi kami satu kantor dikejutkan dengan lembur mendadak" jelasnya saat melihat raut istrinya yang terlihat frustasi itu.

**GREBB**

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Yi Xing memeluk erat suaminya itu membuat yang dipeluk terheran-heran. "Ada apa dengan istriku hem?" tanyanya.

Yi Xing menggeleng "Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu. Aku juga sedikit takut dari tadi siang perutku sangat sakit hingga kupikir aku akan melahirkan sekarang. Dan aku sempat terpikir bagaimana jika aku langsung melahirkan sendirian disini. Tanpamu, tak ada siapa-siapa". Kembali Joonmyeon terkekeh dibuatnya.

"Tidak akan seperti itu yeobo. Dokter memprediksikan kelahiranmu kan seminggu lagi" tenangnya. Namun Yi Xing malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Prediksi dokter tidak selamanya benar kan? Bagaimana jika besok aegya sudah lahir?" Yi Xing menatap Joonmyeon denga pandangan takutnya, tapi seketika berubah "Kau tahu? Hari ini aegya tampak sangat aktif sekali. Tadi siang saja tiga kali lebih ia menendang-nendang" Joonmyeon semakin sumringah mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Berarti ia sehat-sehat saja" dan dijawab anggukan oleh Yi Xing.

"Oh ya. Aku sudah memasak untukmu malam ini"

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasak jika kau merasa sakit kata mu tadi?" Tanya Joonmyeon tak percaya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu. Mungkin aegya ingin appanya makan dari masakan eomma nya" Joonmyeon tak tahu Yi Xing mengapa bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan sedemikian polos.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku membersihkan dahulu baru kita makan"

**~oooo~**

**Pukul 2 dini hari**

"Oooh… Aakkhh!" Joonmyeon tersadar dari tidurnya saat mendengar seperti erangan. Tunggu-

**_Erangan?!_**

Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping dan mendapati istrinya itu seperti sedang menahan sakit. Jangan bilang Yi Xing hendak-

"Aaaaaaaaaaa!" Joonmyeon tersadar dari lamunannya dan langsung bangkit untuk menenangkan sang istri sembari menyapu keringatnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Yi Xing-a. Yeobo. Apa yang terjadi hm?" Tanyanya panik. Sang istri hanya geleng-geleng dengan kerasnya dan melengkungkan badannya keatas.

"Yeobo. Tunggu sebentar ne. Aku akan meminjam mobil pada Jongin" Joonmyeon hendak bangkit namun ditahan oleh istrinya itu yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Myeon-ni… Aeg-aegya. Hh.. A-akan kelu-ar" ucapnya susah payah.

Joonmyeon menatapnya dengan panik "Iya. Iya aku tahu, kau tunggu sebentar kita akan kerumah sakit" Joonmyeon beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang sebelumnya mengecup kening Yi Xing dengan sayang.

Joonmyeon menuju rumah tetangganya, Jongin. Kebetulan dia juga seorang—ehm- gay. Dia tinggal dengan seorang pria yang bernama Kyungsoo. Jongin mendiami rumahnya sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan setelah berkenalan mereka cukup akrab.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Setelah Joonmyeon mengetuk pintu untuk beberapa kali. Tak perlu menunggu lama karena seorang pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya membukakan pintu. "Ehm. Maaf Kyungsoo aku tahu Jongin sedang tidur. Jadi bisa aku berbicara padamu langsung saja?" Kyungsoo memandang Joonmyeon.

"Tunggu. Tadi aku dengar suara dari rumahmu. Seperti um.. Erangan? Apa Yi Xing tidak apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan ini Kyungsoo. Tapi bisakah aku meminjam mobilmu? Yi Xing dalam keadaan darurat" panik nya.

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo berjalan kedalam lalu kembali dengan sebuah kunci yang bergantungan yang bertuliskan 'KaiSoo' disana dan member ke Joonmyeon. "Tunggu- Apa Yi Xing akan melahirkan!?" tanyanya tiba-tiba shock. Joonmyeon hanya menangguk langsung berlari kearah mobil Jongin yang sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih dan menujukannya ke rumahnya untuk memperdekat jarak agar Yi Xing tak digendong terlalu lama.

**~oooo~**

**Pukul 3:30 dini hari**

Sudah satu jam setengah Joonmyeon menunggu namun yang dikhawatirkan belum juga memiliki tanda-tanda. Tadi sewaktu Joonmyeon mengangkat tubuh Yi Xing menuju mobil selangkangannya sudah dialiri darah yang membuatnya panik setengah mati. Dan saat dirumah sakit dokter tiba-tiba mengatakan Yi Xing akan segera melahirkan dan harus dioperasi. Seorang pria melahirkan secara normal tidak mungkin kan. Pastilah harus dengan operasi. Namun sampai saat ini dokter belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya, lampu ruangan operasi pun masih menyala merah pertanda operasi masih berjalan.

Satu setengah jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuknya saat ini. Berulang-ulang ia menghembuskan napas kasar sekedar untuk menenangkan dirinya saat ini. Namun itu tidaklah cukup jika belum mengetahui kabar sang istri didalam sana. Ada secercah bahagia juga saat mengetahui sang istri akan melahirkan, dan yang di khawatikannya saat ini semoga Yi Xing dapat melewatinya didalam sana.

**CKLEK**

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan Joonmyeon dari lamunannya dan segera menyambar brutal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Sang dokter hanya tersenyum dan "Istri anda baik-baik saja. Bayi anda pun sehat. Ia sangat tampan, setelah kulihat-lihat wajahnya mirip anda" ucap dokter bermarga Lee itu.

Napas Joonmyeon tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Bukan, ini bukan sesak asma atau serangan jantung. Ini sesak yang sangtat bahagia hingga Joonmyeon lupa caranya bernapas. "Istri anda akan opname diruangan Anggrek Kelas I"

"Gamsahamnida uisanim" ucap Joonmyeon yang sudah berhasil dengan kesadarannyadan menunduk dengan hormat. Lalu ia mengikuti Yi Xing yang tengah digiring menuju ruangannya. Joonmyeon dapat melihat mata Yi Xing yang masih terpejam dengan damainya seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Samar-samar juga Joonmyeon mendengar suara tangis berasal dari ruangan operasi itu. Dokter bilang bayinya perlu dibersihkan dulu baru bisa ditemui.

**~oooo~**

Joonmyeon tak menyangka akhirnya ia menjadi seorang ayah. Ia menatap wajah teduh istrinya yang masih betah dengan tidurnya itu, entah karena lelah atau obat bius. Yang pasti Joonmyeon tidak ingin membangunkannya.

"Gomawo" ucapnya lirih lalu mengecup kepala Yi Xing dengan lembut dan lama.

**07:00 KST**

**CKLEK**

Joonmyeon yang sehabis menelpon seseorang itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu dan mendapati seorang perawat yang tengah membawa seorang bayi. _Itu anakku_ ucapnya dalam hati. Segera Joonmyeon berjalan cepat kearah perawat yang terseyum padanya itu. "Ini bayi anda tuan, bayi anda tampan seperti ayahnya" canda perawat itu sembari memberikan bayi dalam rengkuhannya ke rengkuhan Joonmyeon. "Oh. Dan ini susunya" kemudian perawat itu memberikan sebotol kecil susu hangat untuk sang bayi.

"G-gamsahamnida" ucap Joonmyeon seadanya dan perawat itu meninggalkan ruangan Yi Xing. Joonmyeon menatap putranya tidak percaya. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengannya hanya saja hidung dan bibirnya terlihat seperti Yi Xing serta jangan lupakan _dimple _disebelah kirinya. Entah matanya mirip siapa, karena mata itu masih terpejam dengan eratnya sembari menggeliat kecil.

**_Sungguh menakjubkan_**.

"Mhh.. M-myeoniie" Joonmyeon tersadar dari acara mari-memandang-bayi-ku-nya dan menatap istrinya dengan tatapan takjub dan tidak percaya. Seorang lelaki melahirkan dan-

Apa? Joonmyeon tak tahu harus mendeskripsikannya seperti apa. Baginya ini sungguh keajaiban. "Yi Xing-a" panggilnya mendekati sang istri. Sang istri hanya tersenyum dan menunjuk sang bayi seakan bertanya _apa itu anak kita?_ Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk menahan haru.

Joonmyeon menaruh bayinya hingga tertidur di samping Yi Xing. "Ini anak kita Yi Xing-a. Aku tak menyangka kita akan menjadi orang tua. Kau sungguh hebat, sudah berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dia. Lihat, bagaimana bisa wajahnya terlihat sangat mirip denganku?" Joonmyeon heboh sendiri dengan kalimatnya membuat Yi Xing yang tenaganya masih belum stabil hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Kau ingin member nama apa?" Tanya Yi Xing lembut sembari mengusap bayi nya yang tengah tertidur itu.

Joonmyeon terlihat berpikir "Bagaimana kalau Kim Yi Myeon? Ah terlalu susah. Atau Kim Joon Xi, Kim Yi Joon?" Ia terlihat frustasi sendiri dengan nama rekomendasi dari otaknya itu, sekali lagi Yi Xing hanya tersenyum. "Jika kau sendiri punya nama yang lain mungkin kita bisa pilih itu. Karena nama yang kusebut tadi tidak ada yang pantas"

"Kim Yi Joon sepertinya juga bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita pilih itu?"

"B-baiklah jika kau pilih yang itu. Mulai sekarang kita panggil dia Yi Joon!" semangat Joonmyeon saat menyebutkan nama anaknya itu.

"Kita bangunkan dia. Biar ruangan ini jadi ramai dengan suaranya" bisik Joonmyeon dihadapan Yi Xing sembari menoel-noel pipi sang bayi. Oh tidak kekanakannya kembali.

"Bagaimana jika ia menangis? Apa kau mau membuatnya tenang kembali. Karena aku yakin tangisan bayi yang baru lahir akan lebih keras dibandingkan anak yang sudah berumur 1 tahun"

"Aku yakin tidak akan menangis"

"Terserah kau saja"

Joonmyeon mulai dengan aksi nya menoel pipi sang bayi hingga bayi itu merasa tidak nyaman menggerak-gerakan kepalanya. Tidak puas hanya menoel, Joonmyeon mencubit-cubit pipinya dengan pelan dan sekali-sekali hidungnya pun turut dicubit dengan gemas hingga-

"HUWEEEEEE!" akhirnya tangis Yi Joon pun pecah dengan kencangnya membuat Joonmyeon sumringah sendiri.

"HUWEEEEEE!" kembali Yi Joon menangis dan Joonmyeon masih dengan senyum tak berdosanya memandang Yi Joon.

"Myeoniie. Wajahnya sudah memerah seperti itu" Joonmyeon pun bergerak mengambil botol susu yang berada di nakas dan memasukannya kedalam mulut sang bayi.

"Mmhh.. Pfftt.. Wle HUWEEEEEE!" Namun Yi Joon tidak mau meneguk susu yang disuapkan Joonmyeon, malah mendorong dengan lidah kecilnya.

"HUWEEEEE!" Joonmyeon menggendong Yi Joon dengan pelan dan menggoyang-goyangkan agar sang anak tenang. Namun yang didapat Joonmyeon adalah

"HUUUWEEEEEEEEEE!" tangis Yi Joon tambah keras dan panjang dari sebelumnya kali ini Joonmyeon panic dibuatnya. "Yeobo" rengek Joonmyeon pada Yi Xing yang memandangnya tersenyum.

"Sini" Yi Xing mengangkat tangannya agar Joonmyeon memindahkan Yi Joon dalam gendongannya. Namun Joonmyeon tak kunjung memberikannya dan malah mengelak "Aku bisa melakukanya" Yi Xing pun hanya diam mengangkat bahunya cuek membiarkan suaminya itu mendiamkan Yi Joon.

"HU-HU Hikss.. Hikss HUWEEEEEE!" Joonmyeon sudah berusaha menenangkan Yi Joon dengan nyanyiannya yang menurut Yi Xing—bisa dikatakan- lumayan itu, tapi entah kenapa Yi Joon kembali dengan tangis nyaringnya. "Myeoniie, kau membuat Yi Joon lelah dihari pertamanya lahir" Yi Xing memutar bola matanya kala suaminya itu tetap bergeming berusaha mendiamkan Yi Joon.

"Nah, aku sudah tidak sanggup" Joonmyeon memindahkan Yi Joon ke dalam rengkuhan Yi Xing yang ajaibnya Yi Joon langsung diam saat dipelukannya dan itu membuat dua orang dewasa disana terperangah menatap tak percaya pada Yi Joon yang sedang berusaha menggapai sesuatu dengan mulutnya.

"Myeoniie susunya" entah dapat naluri dari mana Yi Xing merasa anaknya itu kehausan dan benar saja, saat Yi Xing meminumkan susunya, Yi Joon dengan semangatnya minum dengan memejamkan matanya yang penuh dengan air mata.

Yi Xing mendelik kearah suaminya itu "Kau membuat Yi Joon seperti ini, lihat, wajahnya sampai sembab" ucap Yi Xing sembari mengusap permukaan wajah anak dalam rengkuhannya dan sang suami hanya terkekeh tak berdosa menanggapinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya"

"Tapi tidak membuat Yi Joon sampai seperti ini"

"Ya mana kutahu dia akan menangis sekencang itu"

"Kau tidak kerja?"

"Aku bilang pada manager aku libur dulu hari ini karena kau melahirkan. Dan kau dapat salam dari manager tadi"

"Kau sudah terlalu sering libur"

"Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkanmu bekerja jika kau sendiri tengah kesusahan didalam ruang operasi sana" Yi Xing memandang Joonmyeon dengan senyumannya.

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

**~oooo~**

**5 Years Later**

**Duk Duk Duk**

"Jooniiee chagi. Jangan lari-lari sayang!"

TBC

Yi Joon lakuin apa hayoo..

KaiSoo masuk dalam chap ini yayy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Love U Ma Boy**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily **

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**And Other**

**Main Pair: SuLay**

**Rated: T (aman gaiss)**

**Genre: Family; Romance; Sad(mungkin)**

**Warning: This Yaoi fic; BL; BoyXBoy: Shounen-Ai; bahasa masih kurang dikuasai; bikin mual; ide pasaran; typo berterbangan**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari saya. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena saya tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

**Summary: Dari mereka yang saling mencintai, kemudian dimunculkan masalah karena dari kelainan anak yang mereka hasilkan/?. Apakah mereka maih mencintai satu sama lain? (Summary Gagal)**

**Happy Reading**

**5 Years Later**

**Duk Duk Duk**

"Jooniiee chagi. Jangan lari-lari sayang!" Yi Xing berteriak memperingati Yi Joon yang tengah lari-lari dirumahnya itu.

**Duk Duk Duk**

"Ahaha… Ma ma ma~ main main" Yi Xing tersenyum getir kala mengingat anaknya hanya berbicara itu saja.

Dua tahun lalu saat Yi Joon mulai bisa berjalan, entah kenapa ia selalu tidak bisa diam dan bila ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terobsesi maka itu saja yang akan diperhatikannya. Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon yang tidak tahu apa-apa, maka mereka berinisiatif membawa Yi Joon kerumah sakit dan saat mereka mengetahui kalau Yi Joon sedikit terkena 'gangguan' itu sangat membuat Yi Xing terpukul.

Kata dokter itu terjadi karena Yi Xing dulu terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat-obatan. Dan itu memang benar, dulu ia sering meminta obat penahan sakit pada Joonmyeon untuk janinnya saat itu. Sungguh Yi Xing menyesali perbuatannya itu, jika tahu seperti ini ia tidak akan mengkonsumsi barang itu dan menahannya saja sampai sakitnya hilang. Namun dengan dukungan dan semangat Joonmyeon membuatnya bangkit lagi untuk berusaha menerima keadaan dan merawat Yi Joon dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Appa pulang! Hey jagoan appa sedang apa heum?" Joonmyeon menggendong dan mencium aroma tubuh khas bayi itu dengan gemas.

"Ahaha A-a ppa ppa!"

**PLAK PLAK PLAK**

Yi Joon menampar-nampar pipi Joonmyeon dengan tangan kecilnya, pertanda ia sedang senang. Walaupun Yi Joon sudah berumur lima tahun, bagi mereka ia tetaplah bayi. Yi Joon sangat imut dikatakan untuk seorang balita. Dan jika dilihat ia terlihat lebih mirip dengan batita.

Sama halnya dengan Yi Xing, Joonmyeon sebenarnya juga sangat terpukul karena mendengar kabar dokter yang mengatakan Yi Joon itu Autis. Namun jika ia sama terpuruknya dengan Yi Xing maka keluarganya mungkin tidak akan seperti ini. Dan perannya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga memang sudah harusnya begitu kan, maka Joonmyeon akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada dan bersikap lebih dewasa.

"Ahahaha hihihi" gelak tawa Yi Joon terdengar lagi kala sang appa menggelitik bagian perutnya.

"Apa Yi Joonie nakal hari ini eum?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada anaknya itu yang sudah pasti tidak bakalan dijawab, tak apalah sedikit-sedikit mengajari Yi Joon agar bisa berbicara layaknya anak seumuran dirinya.

"Uhm. A-a.. Ani. Ma-ma, ma main" Joonmyeon tersenyum sumringah kala mendengar anaknya itu sedikit membalas pertanyaannya. Ia menoleh kearah Yi Xing yang juga memandang Yi Joon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Anak pintar" Joonmyeon mengecup kening Yi Joon dan berjalan menghampiri Yi Xing yang berdiri didekatnya meninggalkan Yi Joon bermain dengan mobil-mobilan yang diberikan sang appa seminggu lalu. "Kau menjaganya dengan baik" ucapnya meninggalkan Yi Xing dengan senyuman yang sebelumnya mengecup bibir sang istri.

**~oooo~**

Joonmyeon memandang anaknya yang sedang terlelap pulas. Cukup kewalahan hari ini karena Yi Joon yang tidak mau pergi tidur padahal sudah sangat larut untuk dikatakan malam. Bagaimana tidak larut jika sekarang saja sudah pukul 11 malam, dan itu sangat tidak baik untuk anak seumuran Yi Joon tidur jam segitu.

Yi Joon memang tidur seranjang dengan Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing. Sebenarnya itu permintaan Yi Xing agar Yi Joon tidak tidur sendirian dikamar sebelah, Joonmyeon yang paham pun menyetujuinya. Kemudian Joonmyeon memandang istrinya yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil memeluk pinggang kecil Yi Joon.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya sembari mengesampingkan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Yi Xing.

"Ada apa?" sahutnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku hanya ingin minta pendapatmu. Bagaimana jika jadwal terapi Yi Joon ditambahkan jadi empat kali seminggu?"Yi Xing membuka matanya menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan setengah mengantuknya.

Dokter juga menyarankan Yi Joon diikutkan terapi dirumah sakit itu jika ingin penyakitnya segera sembuh. Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing pun menyetujuinya, tapi saat itu hingga sekarang jadwal terapi Yi Joon hanya dua kali seminggu. Dengan Joonmyeon yang hanya pegawai biasa, biaya juga memberatkan keduanya, maka dari itu mereka hanya memilih yang sekira cukup untuk terapi Yi Joon dan juga kebutuhan mereka sebulan. Walaupun gaji Joonmyeon sudah ditambah karena kehadiran Yi Joon tapi itu juga tidak cukup untuk terapi zaman sekarang dan perekonomian yang sangat mahal. (saya gak tau kalian mengerti apa enggak dengan penjelasan itu -_-)

"Tak usah memaksakan dirimu. Yi Joon tidak apa terapi hanya dua kali seminggu, aku bisa mengajarinya lebih sering dirumah"

"Tapi kau tidak lihat tadi? Ia membalas pertanyaanku, aku yakin jika terapinya lebih sering maka Yi Joon akan sembuh"

"Yi Joon tidak sakit"

"Baiklah maafkan aku" Joonmyeon bungkam saat ia kecepatan bicara. Sungguh, ia tidak mengatakan Yi Joon sakit, dengan Yi Xing yang menatapnya dan berujar datar seperti itu membuat Joonmyeon sedikit bersalah dengan kata-katanya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin Yi Joon bisa bermain dengan kita" ujarnya lirih.

"Dengan Yi Joon yang seperti ini apakah kita tidak bisa bermain? Lagipula aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit mengajarinya untuk bisa berbicara. Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku yakin Yi Joon akan,—hhh…" Yi Xing tak saanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Simpan saja uangnya untuk Yi Joon sekolah. Enam bulan lagi akan ada ajaran baru disekolah khusus anak seperti Yi Joon" sambungnya sembari membelai rahang Joonmyeon dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu" ucap Joonmyeon tulus dengan senyuman menawan untuk Yi Xing seorang. Ia begitu kagum akan sosok Yi Xing yang mengerti dirinya. Ia juga sangat perhatian, sungguh Joonmyeon mencintai Yi Xing lebih dari apapun didunia ini, tentunya Yi Joon juga.

"Aku juga mencintaimu" balasnya. "Ingat, jangan bertindak gegabah dan perhatikan masa depan Yi Joon. Masa depannya masih panjang" ucap Yi Xing dengan senyumannya hingga memperlihatkan _dimple-nya _yang sungguh membuat Joonmyeon semakin mencintai akan sosoknya.

"Hn,, aku tahu. Jaljayo yeobo"

**Cup**

Joonmyeon mengecup telapak tangan Yi Xing yang masih di wajahnya "Jaljayo".

**~oooo~**

Joonmyeon mengernyit ditidurnya kala merasakan goncangan hebat diatas perutnya, "A- ppa ppa ahaha" samar-samar ia mendengar suara Yi Joon dan saat membuka kelopak matanya, benar saja itu suara Yi Joon, yang sedang duduk diperutnya dan menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya layaknya naik kuda.

"Ugh! Argh. Joonie, humph kau— perut appa sakit sayang"

"Ah. Ah ppa—Uhn" alih-alih menjauh dari tubuh sang appa, Yi Joon malah menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di dada Joonmyeon.

"Uh? Ada apa heum? Tumben anak appa sangat manja" guraunya, berusaha berbicara pada sang anak walaupun yang diajak bicara tidak membalas.

"Uhn humph" Yi Joon makin melesakkan kepalanya pada dada Joonmyeon dan bergumam tidak jelas disana, membuat Joonmyeon geli karena getaran suara anaknya itu. Sebetulnya Yi Joon mengerti akan pembicaran kedua orang tuanya, hanya saja baginya mengucapkan kata-kata itu semacam mengeja tulisan abstrak. Dan ia pun tak tahu mengapa.

"Yeob— Aigoo Yi Joon. Ireona chagi, appa mu harus berangkat ke kantor" Yi Xing berjengit kala menemukan anaknya itu memeluk-menindih ayahnya dan menempelkan pipinya pada dada Joonmyeon.

"Uhn A-ani ppa ppa ma-ma uhn" Lagi-lagi Yi Joon bersendekap memeluk erat tubuh ayahnya itu, seakan tak membolehkan Joonmyeon bangkit dari tidurnya. Membuat dua orang dewasa disitu mengernyit heran.

"Chagi, appa harus ke kantor. Yi Joon main sama umma ya" Yi Xing berusaha mengangkat Yi Joon dari atas tubuh Joonmyeon. Namun susahnya minta ampun, Yi Joon memberatkan badannya dan tetap bersikukuh memeluk erat tubuh ayahnya itu.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Biarkan Yi Joon main dulu sebentar lagipula aku masih lama"

"Tapi ini sudah jam berapa? Aku tahu setengah jam lagi kau akan terlambat" Joonmyeon menoleh kearah jam digital yang terletak pada nakasnya dan benar saja, setengah jam lagi Joonmyeon akan terlambat.

"Maafkan appa. Appa harus berangkat ke kantor Joonie" Kemudian Joonmyeon bangkit dan mengangkat anaknya itu ke pangkuan Yi Xing.

"Ah! Ah! A-a ppa ppa!" Yi Joon berujar nyaring pada Joonmyeon yang hendak ke kamar mandi. Joonmyeonpun tersenyum dan kembali mendekati anaknya itu.

**Cup**

**Cup**

Joonmyeon mengecup Yi Joon dan Yi Xing bergantian dan melenggang kekamar mandi yang sebelumnya memberikan senyum pada sang anak dan usapan lembut pada sang istri.

"Ah! A-a ppa!" teriak Yi Joon kala Joonmyeon sudah masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Jja. Kita keluar main" alih Yi Xing agar anaknya yang sedikit teralihkan.

**A Few Minute Later**

"Aku berangkat dulu" pamit Joonmyeon pada Yi Xing yang sedang menggendong Yi Joon di ambang pintu.

**Cup**

"Jaga Yi Joon baik-baik" ucapnya menatap anak tunggalnya itu dan mengusap pelan keningnya dengan sayang.

"Itu sudah pasti" balas Yi Xing dengan senyuman manisnya.

"A-a ppa ppa uh ah!" racau Yi Joon sembari menggapai-gapai Joonmyeon dengan kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan appa. Appa harus berangkat, appa usahakan akan pulang lebih cepat. Ingat, jangan nakal" ucapnya pada Yi Joon dan mengecup puncak kepala Yi Joon dengan sayang.

"Uh! A-a ppa ppa HUWEEEE!" Joonmyeon melambaikan tangannya tersenyum pada dua malaikatnya yang didepan pintu dan menjalankan mobil kantor yang ia dapat beberapa bulan lalu.

"Ssshh… Appa kerja juga untuk Yi Joonie" hibur Yi Xing berbicara pada Yi Joon dan sedikit mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya itu agar sedikit tenang.

"Ma-ma ppa ppa Hiks.."

"Ssstt… Sudahlah, ada umma disini. Kau ingin main apa?" tanyanya berusaha agar anaknya itu tenang dengan menyapu air matanya dengan anaknya itu tidak menjawab, paling tidak Yi Xing berusaha agar anaknya mengerti.

"Ma-ma"

"Ya, apa yang kau inginkan?" Yi Xing menatap penuh harap pada anaknya itu.

"Ma-ma cu cu aaaa~" ucapnya sembari membuka mulut dan menunjuk-nunjuknya. Yi Xing paham dan tersenyum pada anaknya itu. 

"Tunggu sebentar chagi, umma akan buatkan susu untukmu" Yi Xing memberikan sebuah mobil-mobilan dan berjalan meninggalkan Yi Joon yang sedang bermain.

Yi Xing kembali menuju ruang tamunya dan melihat Yi Joon tidak ada disana. "Yi Joon sayang… Eomma sudah buatkan untukmu" teriaknya, biasanya dengan begini Yi Joon akan berlari kearahnya, namun kali ini seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda Yi Joon, Yi Xing mengernyit.

"Yi Joon!"

TBC

Haha Yi Joon kemana hayoooo…

Pendek?

Jelek?

Gaje?

Maafkan Ovie karena chap 2 mentok sampai disini aja.

Update lama?

Maafkan Ovie juga karena tugas sekolah yang berhamburan disana-sini. Belum lagi tugas kelompok yang sudah pasti Ovie harus kerumah temen lah, cari bahan, ini, itu. Oke Ovie malah curhat.

Sebagai gantinya Ovie publish beberapa ff Crack pair, kalo mau baca mampir aja kesebelah/?

Semoga suka di chap 2 ini ^^ Ovie usahain chap 3 nya update cepet.

EXO-L Jjang!

Maaf kemarin chp 2 nya error haha


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Love U Ma Boy**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily **

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**And Other**

**Main Pair: SuLay**

**Rated: T (aman gaiss)**

**Genre: Family; Romance; Sad(mungkin)**

**Warning: This Yaoi fic; BL; BoyXBoy: Shounen-Ai; bahasa masih kurang dikuasai; bikin mual; ide pasaran; typo berterbangan**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari saya. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena saya tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

**Summary: Dari mereka yang saling mencintai, kemudian dimunculkan masalah karena dari kelainan anak yang mereka hasilkan/?. Apakah mereka maih mencintai satu sama lain? (Summary Gagal)**

**Happy Reading**

"Yi Joon!" sekali lagi tak ada sahutan. Yi Xing mulai panik. Mengitari seluruh ruangan dan tetap tidak ada Yi Joon dimana-mana.

"Yi Joon! Dimana kamu sayang!" nada bicara Yi Xing mulai bergetar kala tak menemukan tanda dimana Yi Joon. Susu yang tadi dibuatkannyapun entah terletak dimana.

**CKLEK**

Yi Xing menoleh keasal sumber suara dan menemukan Yi Joon keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan gelagapan dan rasa panik serta rasa yang bercampur aduk ia berlari kearah Yi Joon dan mendekap erat anaknya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu heumm.. kau membuat umma kacau sayang" ucapnya sembari menecup wajah anaknya itu dengan brutal.

"Ma ma-ma ca na iiiii~" tunjuknya pada ruangan itu dengan rengekan diakhir kalimatnya saat menunjukan banyak debu pada telapak tangannya. Yi Xing tersenyum, ia lupa memeriksa ruangan itu yang rencananya akan menjadi kamar Yi Joon. Mungkin sudah lama sekali tidak dimasuki hingga banyak debu disitu yang mengakibatkan tangan Yi Joon penuh debu.

"Kau sendiri tidak mau diam" kemudian Yi Xing berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci tangan Yi Joon serta mengganti kaosnya yang juga terkena serangan debu mendadak.

"Nah tadi umma sudah membuatkanmu susu, sekarang minum dan duduk tenang dengan umma" Yi Xing memberikan botol susu— yang ternyata diletakkannya diatas meja ruang keluarga- itu kepada Yi Joon yang disambutnya dengan antusias dan memeluk ummanya yang duduk disofa sembari meminum susu botolnya dengan senang.

Yi Xing tersenyum senang pada anaknya yang sedang meminum susunya sambil menatap layar kaca yang menayangkan adegan kartun itu. Ia sangat senang hari ini Yi Joon tidak terlalu aktif, yah walaupun sedikit membuat kelimpungan saat kehilangannya. Namun Yi Xing tak mampu membendung kesenangannya saat semakin hari anaknya itu semakin mengerti akan kata-katanya dan menurut dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

.

.

.

"Yi Joon, bangun sayang. Hari ini kita akan kerumah sakit" Yi Xing sedikit menepuk-nepuk bokong anaknya yang sedang tertidur itu. Sehabis minum susu tadi Yi Joon langsung tetidur dipangkuannya. Dan sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 siang yang berarti Yi Joon harus berangkat kerumah sakit untuk program terapi-nya.

"Yi Joon. Hey" sapanya saat Yi Joon membuka mata dengan perlahan. "Maaf umma mengganggumu, tapi kita harus berangkat kerumah sakit sekarang".

"Uhn" Namun dijawab Yi Joon dengan gumaman dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Yi Xing tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Yi Joon sekarang, _tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya._

**In Hospital**

"Maaa! U- u mmaaa!" Yi Joon berontak dipelukan Yi Xing saat menemui dokter muda itu.

"Yi Joon-ah, lihat aku punya apa?" ucap dokter muda itu kemudian merogoh kantong jas nya dan "Tadaaaaa! Aku punya lollipop untukmu, apa kau suka lollipop?" Tanya Dokter muda itu yang mengeluarkan lollipop berukuran setelapak tangan orang dewasa.

"Hu- HUWEEEEE!" Parahnya, Yi Joon kembali menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Masa iya dirinya diberi lollipop, ia kan lelaki bukan perempuan. Seharusnya ia diberi mobil atau robot mainan. Oke sekarang Yi Joon mulai bertingkah.

"Yi- Joon, kenapa sebenarnya heum?" Yi Xing berusaha setenang mungkin dengan mengelap air mata serta ingus/? nya dengan telaten.

"U-u mma. A-ni HUWEEEE!" Yi Joon menunjuk-nunjuk dokter muda itu dengan dramatis dan semakin mengencangkan tangis serta pelukannya pada Yi Xing.

Sejenak Yi Xing serta dokter muda itu saling pandang hingga sang dokter yang mengerti pun tersenyum pada Yi Xing. "Aku rasa Yi Joon tidak dalam mood yang baik sekarang. Lain kali saja terapinya dilaksanakan."

"Tapi-"

"Jika terapinya tetap dilaksanakan juga tidak akan berjalan baik. Yi Joon pasti tidak menuruti apa yang kukatakan" jelasnya sambil mengelus kepala Yi Joon dengan lembut yang—entah kenapa- Yi Joon menampiknya memakai tangan kecilnya itu.

Yi Xing menghela napas pasrah dan memandang Yi Joon yang kini menyembunyikan wajah pada ceruk lehernya. "Umma tak tahu apa yang kau inginkan Yi Joon." Ucapnya pada Yi Joon yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung ummanya itu.

"Maafkan Yi Joon untuk kali ini dokter" ucap Yi Xing dengan sedikit membungkukan badannya pada sang dokter muda.

"Tidak masalah Yi Xing. Aku sudah biasa yang seperti ini" balasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. "Oh ya, tidak usah seformal itu terhadapku. Kita bertetangga, ingat."

"Baiklah terserah kau saja Jongin. Yi Joon, minta maaf pada Jongin ahjussi" suruh Yi Xing pada anaknya yang sebelumnya memutar mata membalas perkataan Jongin—tetangganya sekaligus dokter terapi Yi Joon- itu.

Yi Joon dengan ogah-ogahan mengangkat kepalanya dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada dokter yang disebut ummanya 'Jongin' itu. Jongin tersenyum saat Yi Joon yang mengerti ucapan ummanya, ia tak sia-sia telah mengajari Yi Joon beberapa hal dasar selama ini—seperti bersalaman.

"Tak apa Yi Joon-_ah_. Lain kali kita lakukan oke." Yi Joon tak membalasnya dan kembali pada pelukan sang umma.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya Jongin. _Annyeong_"

"_Annyeong_"

Yi Xing dan Yi Joon pun meninggalkan ruangan dokter bermarga Kim itu. Yi Xing sungguh tak tahu apa yang sedang diinginkan anaknya. Sebelumnya Yi Joon tidak pernah seperti ini dan selalu menurut apa yang diucapkannya.

Sedangkan Yi Joon, ia tidak menginginkan kembali lagi pada tempat itu. Ia hanya ingin umma dan appa-nya lah yang mengajari nya, berbicara maupun melakukan hal-hal lainnya. _Bukan dengan dokter hitam itu! _Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Joonie chagi. Apa kau mau es krim?" Yi Joon yang mendengar kata-kata 'es krim' sontak mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yi Xing dengan pandangan berbinar. Demi apapun Yi Joon sangatlah suka dengan es krim, apa lagi rasa cokelat. Ugh membuat Yi Joon ngiler saja. Yi Joon lebih memilih es krim daripada lollipop pemberian Jongin ahjussi itu. Dan apabila kita suruh Yi Joon memilih robot mainan atau es krim, kita tak akan menggu lama atas jawabannya. Pastilah ia akan memilih es krim.

Dengan semangat Yi Joon mengangguk pada sang umma. Dan Yi Xing pun berjalan kearah kedai es yang tak jauh darinya.

.

.

.

"Appa pulang~!"

**Duk! Duk! Duk!**

Yi Joon dengan semangat berlari dari kamarnya menuju sang appa yang berada didekat pintu. "Aaaaa~!" teriaknya dengan suara melengking. Joonmyeon pun menundukkan badan dan menangkap Yi Joon yang menerjangnya.

"A-ahahaha a-appa!" teriaknya lagi bercampur dengan gelak tawa yang khas keluar dari bibir mungilnya saat sang appa memutar tubuhnya dengan kencang.

"Hey jagoan appa" salam Joonmyeon pada Yi Joon sesudah berhenti memutar badan.

"Uhm a-a ppa"

**Chup**

Joonmyeon sedikit tersentak atas perlakuan Yi Joon kali ini. Bagaimana bisa Yi Joon mengecup pipi nya sedangkan selama ini saja Yi Joon tak pernah mengecup pipi siapapun. Namun itu sedikit membuatnya lega, setidaknya dirinya lah yang pertama kali di kecupnya. Ia senang Yi Joon sudah banyak perkembangan akhir-akhir ini.

"Oooo… Jagoan apa sudah nakal ternyata" ucapnya. Ia juga sempat berfikir _bagaimana kalau Yi Joon suka mengecup orang yang baru dikenalnya?_ Oh, itu sangatlah berbahaya.

"Yeobo" Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yi Xing yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

**Chup**

Satu kecupan Yi Xing dapat dari Joonmyeon. "Bagaimana terapi Yi Joon hari ini?" tanyanya memandang Yi Xing. Lain dengan Yi Joon, ia sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher sang appa.

"Ia tidak mau melakukannya hari ini. Kau tahu itu membuatku pusing, Yi Joon selalu menangis saat diajak Jongin untuk segera melakukannya. Kami juga sudah kehabisan akal untuk membujuknya. Namun apa? Yi Joon kembali dengan tangisnya, malahan makin kencang. Aisshh kepalaku hampir pecah mendengar tangisannya itu." Joonmyeon mengulas senyum melihat berbagai raut ekspresi yang Yi Xing tunjukkan padanya. "Kenapa tersenyum?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja—ah sudahlah lupakan" ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukan Yi Joon disampingnya. "Jadi, apa benar yang dikatakan umma? Jagoan appa ini tidak mau melakukan terapinya?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada Yi Joon dan dibalas anggukan oleh anaknya itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada mobil mainan yang sedang ia maju-mundurkan.

"Tapi, bisakah jagoan appa memberi tahu kenapa jadi tidak ingin terapi hari ini?" Joonmyeon masih berusaha bertanya pada anaknya itu walaupun sang anak tak juga pernah membalas ucapannya selain gumaman ataupun memanggilnya dan memanggil Yi Xing.

"Umm A-ni ppa"

_Joonie hanya ingin diajari oleh umma dan appa! _Jerit Yi Joon dalam hati.

Tentunya dengan jawaban seperti itu Joonmyeon tidak mengerti, apalagi dengan Yi Xing. Sesaat Joonmyeon menghela napas lalu menyenderkan badannya pada sandaran sofa.

Sesungguhnya Joonmyeon sangatlah lelah dengan Yi Joon yang tak kunjung bisa berbicara. Sebenarnya juga, ia tak masalah dengan hal itu. Namun ia dan Yi Xing selalu tidak mengerti perkataan Yi Joon jika ingin sesuatu dan berujung pada tangisannya yang—sangat- nyaring. Dan juga, ia tak bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan Yi Joon. Ia selalu merasa bersalah setiap Yi Joon berulang tahun, ia selalu saja memberikan Yi Joon mobil, robot atau mainan yang lain. Ia ingin Yi Joon-nya yang mengetakan langsung apa yang diinginkan anak itu dari kata hatinya.

**~oooo~**

Hari ini hari minggu. Joonmyeon beserta istri dan anaknya masih enggan untuk beranjak dari kasur hangatnya. Sosok yang paling kecil menggeliat pertanda ia tengah terusik dengan terpaan sinar sang surya dan sang umma senantiasa mempereratkan pelukannya pada pinggang mungil yang tengah dilingkarinya.

Oh, kita salah. Tadinya yang kita kira mereka belum bangun, ternyata salah seorang sudah bangun lebih awal sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Ia tersenyum memandang dua sosok yang melengkapi hidupnya. Ia Zhang—oh tidak- Kim Yi Xing yang sangat manis, bersyukur atas hidupnya karena dipertemukan oleh Joonmyeon. Yang sudah mempersuntingnya enam tahun lalu.

**_Wow_**

Itu tidaklah sebentar. Ia juga sangat sangat mencintai Joonmyeon. Biarlah, biar orang diluar sana memandangnya apa, ia tak peduli selama ia bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya ini. Ia juga bangga akan suaminya itu yang tidak pernah se-percik-pun menyakiti hatinya dan membuatnya menangis selain menangis haru atau bahagia.

Ia kemudian memandang Mutiara hati-Nya yang berperan melengkapi dalam keluarga kecilnya itu. Walaupun Yi Joon tidak seperti anak pada umumnya, ia meyakini bahwa Tuhan menyayangi Yi Joon maka dari itu Tuhan membuat anaknya lain daripada yang lain. Ia juga kadang memandang anaknya itu takjub akan tingkahnya yang selalu tak terduga akhir-akhir ini. Yi Joon juga sedikit banyak bisa menanggapi dan menjawab akan pertanyaannya. Ia sangat senang akan hal itu.

Lima tahun merawat Yi Joon tidak membuatnya lelah. Kata-katanya semalam yang mengatakan '_pusing menhadapi Yi Joon' _dan_ 'kepalanya hampir pecah' _sebenarnya ia tidak sungguh-sungguh. Hanya saja ia tak tahu kenapa hari itu Yi Joon tidak mau terapi dan menangis sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia tak tahu. Andai saja Yi Joon bisa mengatakan apa yang diinginnya. Yah—_andai saja…_

Yi Xing sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya saat merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat diatas tangannya yang memeluk Yi Joon. Dan tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa tangan suaminya lah yang berada diatas tangannya. Yang mana ia juga memeluk Yi Joon dalam tidur damainya.

_'__Saranghae'_ ia berbisik sebelum bangkit untuk berbenah diri dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka bertiga.

Tak lama Yi Xing keluar sosok yang paling kecil kembali menggeliatkan badannya kemudian memutar dan berhadapan langsung dengan badan sang appa yang sama-sama masih terlelap. Ia membuka mata sedikit lalu mendongak menatap sang appa yang tengah memeluknya. Dan kembali memejamkan mata saat masih ngantuk melanda. Ckck bangun Yi Joon.

.

.

.

**CKLEK**

Yi Xing menoleh sebentar keasal suara dan tersenyum saat mengetahui sang suami yang keluar dari kamar masih dengan mata setengah terpejam. Namun saat melihat senyuman Yi Xing, si suami langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan balas tersenyum pada sang istri yang tengah menata beberapa hidangan di meja makan.

**Cup**

Satu kecupan Yi Xing dapat dari Joonmyeon. "Pagi Yeobo" sapa nya.

"Pagi. Apa Yi Joon belum bangun?" Tanya Yi Xing masih dengan bolak-balik dari depan kompor lalu kearah meja makan, begitu seterusnya.

"Belum. Aku juga tak tahu Yi Joon kenapa belum membuka matanya. Biasanya juga dia yang akan membangunkanku untuk berangkat" jawabnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari Yi Xing.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dengan tingkahnya akhir-akhir ini yang selalu tak terduga. Tapi biarlah, tadi malam juga kau yang mengajaknya nonton film—begadang- yang sudah pasti ia tak mengerti." Terdengar helaan napas dari Yi Xing setelahnya yang membuat Joonmyeon tersenyum dalam diam memandang sang istri.

"Yeah, aku juga tak membangunkannya" sejenak Joonmyeon memandang makanan yang tersaji di meja makan yang muat enam orang itu, ia mengernyit heran. _Bukankan ini terlalu banyak untuk dimakan dua orang? _Batinnya. Yeah Yi Joon juga pasti tidak akan makan banyak, dan ia juga pasti tidak memakan makanan ini. Setahu Joonmyeon, makanan favorite Yi Joon adalah sosis goreng. "A- untuk apa kau memasak sebanyak ini Yeobo?" akhirnya, Joonmyeon bertanya juga.

"Ige? Ah, aku berencana akan mengajak Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin kesini. Makan bersama, sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jongin yang sudah berhasil mengajari Yi Joon beberapa hal" jawabnya. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat Kyungsoo yang selalu didalam rumah, aku sibuk menjaga Yi Joon. Tidak enak juga rasanya jika memanggilnya terus kesini, dan lagi, ia sedang mengandung lima bulan" curhat Yi Xing. Oh, yang benar saja ia sudah sangat rindu pada sosok mata besar itu setelah lama tidak bertemu walaupun mereka sendiri bertetangga.

"Oh, begitu" jawab Joonmyeon seadanya yang membuat Yi Xing mendelik. Ia tak suka orang hanya menjawab dengan kata pendek 'oh' atau 'begitu'. Menjawab segitu sedangkan ia menjelaskan sampai mulut berbusa. Ck!

**CKLEK**

"Uhukk! Uhukkk! Hwekk"

**TBC**

**Kayanya setiap kali TBC itu bagian Yi Joon semua ya? Haha saya juga tidak tahu kenapa, keknya lebih mainstream/? aja kalau bagian Yi Joon untuk TBC /senyum lima jari/**

**Oya, panggilan 'saya' terlalu formal menurut saya. Mulai sekarang panggil 'Ovie' aja biar akrab/hallah/ gak usah panggil 'author' atau semacamnya.**

**Ditunggu reviewnya biar Ovie lebih semangat nulisnya.**

**Salam dua ribu.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Love U Ma Boy**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily **

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**And Other**

**Main Pair: SuLay**

**Rated: T (aman gaiss)**

**Genre: Family; Romance; Sad(mungkin)**

**Warning: This Yaoi fic; BL; BoyXBoy: Shounen-Ai; bahasa masih kurang dikuasai; bikin mual; ide pasaran; typo berterbangan**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari saya. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena saya tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

**Summary: Dari mereka yang saling mencintai, kemudian dimunculkan masalah karena dari kelainan anak yang mereka hasilkan/?. Apakah mereka maih mencintai satu sama lain? (Summary Gagal)**

**Happy Reading**

**CKLEK**

Yi Xing serta Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang terbuka. "Uhukk! Uhukkk! Hwekk" Yi Xing membelalakan matanya saat melihat sang putra terbatuk-batuk dengan kerasnya.

"Yi Joon!" teriaknya langsung berlari menghampiri Yi Joon yang susah payah berjalan sembari memeluk boneka unicornnya.

"Yi Joon! Yi Joon chagi, waegurae? Huh? Ada apa hm?" tanyanya panik langsung menggendong Yi Joon dan mengusap-ngusap kepalanya dengan gusar seakan mencari sesuatu ditubuh Yi Joon yang membuatnya terbatuk seperti ini.

"Uhukk! UHUKK! Hwekk! Hikss.. HUWEEEEEE!" pecah sudah tangis—nan nyaring- Yi Joon dipagi hari. Sungguh, Yi Xing ingin menangis melihat Yi Joon yang seperti ini. Dan Yi Joon sendiri pun tidak tahu ada apa pada dirinya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik tenggorokannya.

"Yeo-yeobo! Panggil Jongin!" teriak Yi Xing kalut, dengan segera Joonmyeonpun melesat kerumah tetangganya itu.

.

.

.

"Yi Joon tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja sedikit terserang batuk" Yi Xing belum bisa bernapas lega mendengar penjelasan Jongin sebelum anaknya sembuh. Menurutnya, batuk sangatlah menyiksa.

"Aku yakin Yi Joon anak yang kuat" tenang seorang lelaki lainnya yang terlihat dengan perut besarnya. Dia, Do—oh bukan- Kim Kyungsoo, sang istri tercinta dari Kim Jongin, dokter yang menangani Yi Joon.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya" jawab Yi Xing dan diangguki serta senyum manis dari seorang Kyungsoo.

"U-mma, ma uhn?" Yi Joon merangkak mendekati Kyungsoo dan memegang perutnya dengan tangan kecil serta mungilnya. Membuat seluruh orang dewasa yang ada disana tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Ada apa Yi Joonie?" Tanya Kyungsoo sembari memegang tangan Yi Joon yang berada diperutnya dan mengusak rambutnya dengan tangan yang satunya.

"Uhn. I- um i-ge?"

"Ige?" Tanya Kyungsoo menunjuk perutnya dan disambut Yi Joon dengan anggukan polosnya. "Ige, uhm- ige anak ahjussi dan ahjussi Jongin" jawab Kyungsoo dengan menunjuk dirinya kemudian menunjuk Jongin yang berdiri bersama Joonmyeon dihadapannya yang duduk bersama Yi Xing.

"Ooo~" Yi Joon membulatkan mulutnya dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Uhuk!" Kembali Yi Joon terbatuk, namun ia tidak terlalu peduli dan lebih mengusap perut besar Kyungsoo. Membuat yang disampingnya kembali dilanda rasa khawatir.

"Kau bisa memberinya obat batuk yang sesuai dengan umurnya Xing. Jangan terlalu khawatir, jika ia sakit berarti itu pertanda ia akan tumbuh dewasa" seakan paham dengan air muka yang Yi Xing tunjukkan untuk Yi Joon, ia mencatat sesuatu. "Kalau kau tidak tahu obat apa yang akan diminum Yi Joon, berikan ini pada apoteker untuk ditebus" jelasnya sembari menyerahkan selembaran kertas yang berisi resep obat untuk Yi Joon.

Yi Xing mengangguk sebelum ia menghela napas. "Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan bersama" ucapnya seraya berdiri menuju meja makan dan meletakkan catatan tadi di pintu kulkas yang sudah terdapat beberapa notes disitu.

"Whoah~ Apa kau yang memasak semua ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan takjub dan Yi Xing mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sebenarnya ia juga sama ahlinya dalam memasak bersama Yi Xing. Hanya saja selama lima bulan ini Jongin tak memperbolekannya berkutat dengan dunia dapur. Jongin selalu membawa makanan dari luar—dan membawa apa yang diinginkan Kyungsoo juga. Jongin berkata _'tak boleh memasak selagi perut mu besar'. _Hufftt… Kyungsoo hanya memaklumi sifat suaminya yang kelewat _overprotective _tersebut. Namun disisi lain ia sangat senang, dengan begitu berarti suaminya itu sangat menyayanginya 'kan?

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongin yang duduk disampingnya. _Apa aku tersenyum?_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu" kembali Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan bibir ter-_pout _lucu, sedangkan Jongin acuh-tak-acuh kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Membuat Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon tertawa. _'Dasar pasangan muda' _batin mereka berdua.

Dan terjadilah sarapan yang sangat menyenangkan pagi itu. Penuh canda dan tawa karena ulah Yi Joon yang tidak mau diam. Dan sesekali terdengar batuk dari Yi Joon yang membuat Yi Xing kelimpungan membersihkan mulutnya yang berserakan dengan nasi.

Benar-benar seperti keluarga besar saja.

**~oooo~**

"Yi Joon! Minum obatnya sayang"

**Duk Duk Duk**

"Uhmmmph hmmpp!" Yi Joon menutup mulutnya sembari berlari menelilingi rumah. Sudah setengah jam Yi Joon seperti itu. Yi Xing hanya akan meminumkannya obat yang tadi siang ditebusnya. Namun, Yi Joon memuntahkannya, yang benar saja, rasa obat pasti pahit. Dan inipun obat untuk anak-anak yang pasti pahit juga, namun tidak sepahit obat untuk orang dewasa.

**Hup!**

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sama appa?"

"Ummpp!" Yi Joon kembali dengan gelengan kerasnya, masih dengan menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Yi Joon… Di minum ya. Setelah ini umma belikan mainan baru. Otte?" bujuk Yi Xing mendekati Yi Joon yang dalam gendongan Joonmyeon sembari mendekatkan sendok obatnya ke mulut Yi Joon.

"Ummhhpp! Ump umphh!" dihempaskanya kepalanya pada bahu sang appa. Dan memeluknya erat sembari menggeleng—lagi.

"Yi Joon… Yi Joon kan hendak sekolah, nanti bagaimana jika didepan teman-teman Yi Joon batuk? Yi Joon tahu, teman-teman Yi Joon tidak mau mendekati Yi Joon"

Seketika Yi Joon mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap manik sang appa. _Teman? Yi Joon akan punya teman?_ Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan sang anak, Joonmyeon menambahkan. "Iya, Yi Joon akan punya teman disekolah nanti. Jadi bagaimana? Yi Joon mau minum obat kan, supaya batuknya sembuh dan—Yeay.. Yi Joon punya teman yaaaaanng banyak"

Sejenak Yi Joon terlihat berpikir untuk mempertimbangkan perkataan sang appa. Namun tak lama ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan lucu membuat Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon tersenyum senang. Seandainya mereka mengatakan ini dari tadi, mungkin tidak akan selelah ini untuk membujuk Yi Joon meminum obatnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu Yi Joon sayang, buka mulutnya. Aaaa~" Yi Xing membuka mulutnya untuk ditiru oleh Yi Joon.

Yi Joon memandang cairan putih yang ada disendok itu dengan tatapan nanar. Sesungguhnya ia membenci yang namanya obat—setidaknya dari 30 menit yang lalu- tapi agar dapat teman yang banyak, maka ia memasukkan sendok itu kedalam mulutnya dengan perlahan. Ia sangat ingin punya teman yang banyak.

"Pelan-pelan saja sayang, tak usak terburu-buru. Ayo telan, jangan terlalu lama didalam mulut. Itu semakin membuatmu merasakan pahitnya" ceramah Yi Xing pada anaknya yang menahan obat tersebut didalam mulut kecilnya. Kemudian Yi Xing memberikan air putih yang berada dalam mug unicorn-nya. Dan tentu saja, dengan senang hati Yi Joon meminum air putih itu.

"Jagoan appa pintar" Joonmyeon mengusak kepala Yi Joon dan beralih mengusap punggungnya dengan pelan—memeluk- yang dibalas Yi Joon juga dengan pelukan—Oh- jangan lupakan batuk kecilnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?" Yi Xing merengut menatap suaminya itu. "Kenapa?"

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Yi Joon? Dia sedang sakit, dan kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'jalan-jalan'? Yang benar saja." Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin jalan-jalan dengan keluarga kecilnya ini. Tapi mengingat Yi Joon sedang sakit, ia jadi mengurungkannya. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir akan kondisi Yi Joon.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya. Jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa. Kita lakukan lain kali saja"

"Ah! Tidak, baiklah kita jalan-jalan hari ini" Yi Xing menunduk, namun seketika ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang wajah Yi Joon yang tengah terlarut dengan mata setengah terpejamnya—mungkin efek obat- "Sudah sangat lama sekali kita tidak jalan-jalan bertiga" ucapnya membelai pipi Yi Joon yang semakin membuat sang empu dengan nyaman memejamkan matanya. Joonmyeon tersenyum.

.

.

.

**CKLEK**

"Apa Yi Joon senang jalan-jalan?" Tanya Yi Xing antusias saat memasuki rumah yang diikuti Joonmyeon dibelakangnya.

"Ahaha! Jo- joha mma!" balas Yi Joon lebih antusias sembari bertepuk tangan dalam gendongan Yi Xing.

"Nanti mau jalan-jalan lagi?"

"Umm!" Yi Joon mengangguk lalu menempelkan pipinya pada leher sang umma sembari menggesek-gesekkannya.

"Sekarang Yi Joon waktunya minum obat. Yi Joon minum obat sama umma ya?" seketika raut Yi Joon berubah drastis. Melihat itu Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Apa Yi Joon tidak mau sembuh? Kan sudah appa bilang Yi Joon akan punya banyak teman jika Yi Joon mau meminum obatnya" kembali Joonmyeon memakai alasan itu agar Yi Joon mau meminum obatnya. Dan benar saja, Yi Joon membuka mulutnya saat Yi Xing mengarahkan sendok ke mulutnya. Joonmyeon maupun tersenyum melihatnya.

"Jagoan appa pintar"

"Jagoan umma juga!" riang Yi Xing lalu memeluk dua orang yang disayangnya itu erat. Tak memperdulikan sendok obat yang masih ditangannya. Membuat Yi Joon terkikik senang saat kedua orang tuanya itu memeluknya erat.

.

**~oooo~**

**.**

**Beberapa bulan kemudian**

Terlihat Joonmyeon, Jongin, Yi Xing serta Yi Joon yang berada didepan pintu operasi. Sama seperti Joonmyeon dulu, Jongin pun terlihat kacau sekarang.

**_Kyungsoo akan melahirkan._**

Sebenarnya Jongin senang saat mendengar kabar itu. Namun entah kenapa perasaan takut datang menghantuinya begitu saja. Bayangan tentang Kyungsoo yang berjuang didalam sana tiba-tiba menyerang otaknya hingga membuatnya seperti ini sampai sekarang. Jongin yang biasanya tenang berubah drastis saat detik-detik Kyungsoo melahirkan. _Ajaib._ Hey, siapapun akan seperti Jongin jika mengetahui bagaimana beratnya perjuangan didalam sana.

"Sudahlah Jongin, Kyungsoo pasti baik-baik saja didalam sana. Kita hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap akan keselamatan Kyungsoo" hibur Joonmyeon sembari mengelus punggung Jongin dengan lembut. Yang dibalas dengan helaan napas kasar.

Yi Joon yang tak mengerti hanya diam duduk dipangkuan Yi Xing sembari menatap appa-nya dan Jongin, _si dokter hitam_—katanya- yang didepannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Mama uhn aaaa~" Yi Joon membuka mulutnya sembari menunjuk-nunjuknya. Yi Xing hanya tersenyum dan memberikan Yi Joon sebotol susu yang dibawanya dari rumah. Ia sudah tau bahwa menunggu Kyungsoo tidak sebentar. Maka dari itu Yi Xing membawakan Yi Joon susu dengan botol yang Jumbo.

**30 menit kemudian**

**CKLEK**

Jongin yang telinganya paling sensitive langsung berdiri dan menatap dokter bermarga Lee—Dokter yang juga menangani Yi Xing 5 tahun lalu- didepannya dengan tatapan bertanya, diikuti dengan Joonmyeon serta Yi Xing. Seakan paham dengan tatapan Jongin, sang dokter hanya tersenyum memegang pundak Jongin.

"Putri anda cantik sekali" puji dokter itu. Seketika Jongin ambruk dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuan badannya.

"Anakku. Perempuan?" tanyanya linglung pada Joonmyeon yang membantunya berdiri. Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai respon. Yi Xing terharu saat mengetahui itu, ia berdiri dengan menggendong Yi Joon yang sudah terlelap di dekapannya.

"Anda bisa melihat keadaan Kyungsoo setelah ia dipindahkan" ucap dokter tersebut menyadarkan semuanya dari suasana haru.

"G-gamsahamnida uisanim" Joonmyeon mewakilkan Jongin yang sudah tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia tahu keadaan Jongin sekarang karena ia juga pernah merasakannya dulu.

"Tenanglah Jongin, Kyungsoo tak ap-"

**GREBB**

"Hyung! Ya Tuhan. Aku benar-benar senang. Ugh, tak tahu aku harus berkata apa tentang semua ini. Ya Tuhan" Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum seraya membalas dekapan erat Jongin.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo! Chagiya, Ya Tuhan. Aku tak tahu harus berucap apa padamu. Ini sungguh- A..Aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu" Jongin heboh sendiri saat Kyungsoo baru saja membuka mata. Kyungsoo yang sepenuhnya belum sadar hanya dapat menolehkan wajahnya pada Jongin dan menatap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Sungguh aku mencintaimu" oh, Kyungsoo tau sekarang kenapa Jongin sangat antusias dengan ucapannya tadi, akhirnya dengan kekuatan penuh Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Jongin dengan tersenyum. Sangat manis, karena ia sudah menjadi ibu.

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

Joonmyeon membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan suster itu untuk masuk.

"Ini putri anda Tuan" suster itu menyerahkan seorang malaikat yang sangat cantik pada Jongin. Dan Jongin seketika terpaku pada wajah anaknya, sesekali ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo, dan kembali lagi pada wajah anaknya.

**_Demi Tuhan ini sangat menakjubkan. Kenapa wajah mereka sangat mirip?_** Batin Jongin seorang diri.

"Kyungsoo. Astaga, Kyungie kenapa wajah kalian sangat mirip?" Tanya Jongin meletakkan bayinya disamping Kyungsoo. Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Jongin. Karena, jujur ia masih lemas.

"Uhn hoaaaaaaampph-" Yi Xing segera menutup mulut Yi Joon yang menguap lebar itu.

"Umma!" teriaknya, Yi Joon beberapa bulan ini sudah mulai lancar mengeja bacaan yang dibacanya dirumah. Walaupun yang lancar hanya 'umma' dan 'appa' itu pun tak apa. Yi Xing sudah senang.

"Sssttt…" Yi Xing meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir sembari menunjuk seorang bayi yang tengah menggeliat di seberang sana membuat Yi Joon menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang takjub melihat ada bayi unyu nan imut disana.

"HUWEEEE!" dan semua orang yang ada diruangan itupun terkejut saat mendengar tangisan bayi dari Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Tidak ada apa-apa malah menangis, itu pikiran mereka semua. Namun berbeda dengan Yi Joon, ia berpikir bahwa yang membuat bayi itu menangis karena ia tadi yang berteriak.

"HUWEEEE!"

"Jongin berikan susunya!" perintah Yi Xing yang melihat Kyungsoo serta Jongin kalang kabut untuk meredakan tangis anaknya.

Jongin langsung menyambar botol susu mini yang terletak dinakasnya dan memberikannya langsung pada sang bayi. Namun seperti Yi Joon dulu, ia tak mau meminumnya dan malah mengencangkan nadanya yang sangat memekakkan ruangan itu. Sampai-sampai Yi Joon menutup kupingnya dan menangkupkan wajahnya pada dada Yi Xing.

Kyungsoo pun terlihat berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil sang bayi untuk kedekapannya. Dan BINGO! Si bayi seketika diam. Joonmyeon hanya terperangah melihat itu. Itu sama persis dengan kelakuan Yi Joon saat pertama kali lahir. Lalu Joonmyeon memandang Yi Xing yang sudah tersenyum memandangnya.

"Yaampun Kyung. Ternyata ia hendak berada dipelukanmu!" Jongin kembali dengan hebohnya mengatakan itu membuat semua orang disana tersenyum geli melihatnya. Sifat Jongin yang tenang, pendiam serta apa adanya berubah drastis sejak kelahiran anaknya.

**Fantastic!**

"Jongin, sepertinya kami harus pulang. Ini sudah larut" Joonmyeon menepuk bahu Jongin yang masih setia memandangi putri pertamanya yang sedang nyaman dalam pelukan Kyungsoo itu.

Jongin menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Joonmyeon dan memeluk Joonmyeon dengan erat. "Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu hyung. Terima kasih atas semuanya"

"Tak usah berterima kasih. Dulu aku juga tengah malam meminjam mobilmu untuk Yi Xing dan- Hey! apa maksudmu dengan merepotkanku? Itu sudah wajar karena kita bertetangga Jongin" Mereka berdua tersenyum dan beralih memandang Kyungsoo, Yi Xing serta Yi Joon yang sedang melihat putri Jongin dengan mata melebar. Menandakan kalau Yi Joon sangat suka dengan bayi itu.

"Kami pulang dulu Kyungie. Besok aku usahakan untuk menjengukmu lagi" Ucap Yi Xing sembari menggendong Yi Joon yang pandangannya masih tak teralihkan dari sang bayi mungil.

"Baiklah, terima kasih hyung." Balas Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Yi Joon. "Ahjussi juga berterima kasih pada Yi Joonie yang baik" ucap Kyungsoo pada Yi Joon dan dibalas dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

"Kami permisi. Annyeong"

"An-nnyeong~!"

Pintu ruangan Kyungsoo pun tertutup yang sebelumnya diakhiri dengan teriakan Yi Joon yang menggelegar yang membuat satu-satunya perempuan disana kembali menggeliat karena ulah Yi Joon.

**TBC**

**Gimana? KaiSoo udah melahirkan yeayy! Entah disini ada yang berharap KaiSoo moment atau enggak, gapapa. Yang penting FF nya ga terlalu monoton Sulay ama Yi Joon nya aja kkk~**

**Thanks For:**

**hyejinpark; the-dancing-petals; Madelene Lexie; marko-kreus; Queen Schweinsteiger; kerdus susu; seksibinggo; **goho**; **fuhhh**; **Guest**; Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N; Xiao yueliang; myunicorn91; **ayaya**; .35; anis. ; whitechrysan; BangMinKi; bbok eum dalk; **ivaa

**Terimakasih untuk review di chap sebelum-sebelumnya. Maaf gabisa balas satu-satu, tapi aku baca review kalian yang dukung ff ini. Chap yang ini ditunggu review dari kalian~**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Love U Ma Boy**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily **

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**And Other**

**Main Pair: SuLay**

**Rated: T (aman gaiss)**

**Genre: Family; Romance**

**Warning: This Yaoi fic; BL; BoyXBoy: Shounen-Ai; bahasa masih kurang dikuasai; bikin mual; ide pasaran; typo berterbangan**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari saya. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena saya tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

**Summary: Dari mereka yang saling mencintai, kemudian dimunculkan masalah karena dari kelainan anak yang mereka hasilkan/?. Apakah mereka maih mencintai satu sama lain? (Summary Gagal)**

**Happy Reading**

_"__An-nnyeong~!"_

_Pintu ruangan Kyungsoo pun tertutup yang sebelumnya diakhiri dengan teriakan Yi Joon yang menggelegar yang membuat satu-satunya perempuan disana kembali menggeliat karena ulah Yi Joon._

**~oooo~**

Joonmyeon memandang Yi Joon yang sudah terlelap disampingnya sembari memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan lembut. Ia senang, Yi Joon sudah mulai dapat berbicara dengan lancar. Memikirkan itu Joonmyeon terkekeh dibuatnya saat mengingat Yi Joon yang tengah merajuk padanya ingin dibelikan es krim saat pulang dari rumah sakit tadi. Yi Joon menggerutu dan meneriakinya dengan kalimat yang tidak jelas, tapi Joonmyeon tahu jika anaknya itu sedang berkata _'appa jahat, Yi Joon ingin es krim! Es krim! Umma'_ Tentu saja Joonmyeon tidak ingin membelikannya karena sudah malam. Bagaimanapun sangat tidak baik makan yang dingin-dingin dimalam hari. Mungkin besok setelah pulang kerja ia akan membawakan surprise buat Yi Joon—membeli sekotak es krim.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu?" Joonmyeon beralih menatap Yi Xing yang baru memasuki kamar.

"Aku hanya lucu saja saat mengingat Yi Joon marah-marah. Bukankah itu sangat menggemaskan?" Yi Joon menggeliat dan membalik arahnya kearah Yi Xing saat ia baru saja menaiki kasur.

"Kau ini, dia marah-marah kau sebut menggemaskan. Kasihan"

"Tapi ini pertama kalinya Yi Joon marah yeobo. Bukankah itu seperti sifatmu dulu saat kita belum menikah?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

**PLETAK**

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" Joonmyeon meringis sembari mengusap kepalanya yang mendapat ciuman cinta dari tangan Yi Xing.

"Jangan ungkit-ungkit masa lalu" gerutu Yi Xing sembari memeluk Yi Joon.

"Siapa yang mengungkit masa lalu? Aku hanya mengatakan 'itu seperti sifatmu saat kita belum menikah' Cuma itu" bela Joonmyeon pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu" Yi Xing memejamkan matanya, namun tak lama ia membuka kembali. "Oya, sebentar lagi pendaftaran dibuka. Kau mau Yi Joon didaftarkan dimana?" Yi Xing bertanya sembari mengambil beberapa brosur yang ada di laci nakasnya dan memberikannya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menyambut brosur itu dan sesekali matanya meneliti harga serta fasilitas yang sesuai. "Bagaimana kalau di sini?" Joonmyeon menunjuk sebuah brosur dengan gambar gerbang yang bertuliskan 'Moonlight Special School'.

"Boleh. Yang aku ingat sekolah itu mempunyai program yang bagus untuk anak-anak seperti Yi Joon. Ya aku setuju" Yi Xing tersenyum memandang Joonmyeon yang tersenyum juga, namun tak memandangnya. Joonmyeon masih terpaku melihat brosur itu, melihat kira-kira harganya mungkin.

"Sekolah ini dibimbing oleh sepasang suami istri yang berbeda Negara. Suaminya bernama Oh Sehun dan istrinya Oh Luhan" Ternyata Joonmyeon mencari informasi lengkapnya di internet, pantas saja sedari tadi hanya diam. Keningnya mengkerut kala menemukan sesuatu. "Tapi difoto ini. Hah? Apa mungkin mereka juga sesama lelaki? Apakah banyak pasangan sesama lelaki lain di dunia ini? Apa bukan aku dan Jongin saja? Xing ah coba kau li-" Kalimat Joonmyeon terhenti kala menoleh dan mendapati sang istri yang sudah terlelap dengan kedua tangan menumpu kepalanya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum melihatnya dan segera membereskan brosur-brosur yang ada ditangannya lalu menyimpanya dibawah bantal. Lalu mematikan lampu dan medekati wajahnya kewajah lelap Yi Xing kemudian mengecup dahinya dan mengucapkan selamat tidur, tak lupa juga dilakukannya pada Yi Joon yang langsung menggeliat kearah Joonmyeon setelah dikecup dahinya. Membuat Joonmyeon tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum.

**~oooo~**

"Umma! Umma!" Yi Xing menghampiri Yi Joon yang berlari kearahnya.

"Ada apa sayang?" kemudian digendongnya Yi Joon.

"Umma, umm uhn?" Yi Joon memutar-mutar tubuhnya seakan memberi tahu untuk apa tas yang dipakainya dan kenapa bisa ada dirumahnya? Dan lagi, banyak sekali alat-alat yang tidak Yi Joon ketahui—alat tulis.

"Ooh, ini tas untuk Yi Joonie" Yi Xing tersenyum memandang Yi Joon yang tengah memandangnya bingung. "Yi Joon kan nanti akan sekolah, maka dari itu appa membelikannya untuk Yi Joon. Dan ini, ini namanya pensil" Yi Xing memberitahu benda yang ditangan Yi Joon lalu menurunkan Yi Joon di karpet depan tv dengan meja kecil yang juga sudah Joonmyeon belikan untuk Yi Joon seraya menyebutkan satu-satu nama dari benda itu. "Ini penghapus, Yi Joon bisa menghapusnya kalau Yi Joon salah, seperti ini" Mata Yi Joon terlihat antusias saat umma-nya menghapus garis yang tadi ditulis.

"Ige! Ige?" Yi Joon mengambil benda plastik pipih yang kira-kira memiliki panjang 15 cm.

"Ige, penggaris. Yi Joon bisa menggunakannya seperti ini" Kemudian Yi Xing mencoret kertas itu lagi dengan penggaris yang tadi Yi Joon ambil.

"Ummm ahh, umma" Yi Joon memanjangkan tangannya untuk meminjam semua alat itu dan Yi Xing memberikannya seraya tersenyum.

Dan terlihat Yi Joon yang sedang mencoret-coret kertas itu dengan abstrak dan sesekali tangannya menggunakan penggaris. Wajar jika yang ditulisnya sangatlah berantakan. Yi Xing senang anaknya cepat menangkap fungsi dari semua benda itu dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menjelaskan.

"Umma tinggal dulu, Yi Joon main disini dan jangan kemana-mana oke" Yi Joon mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap menulis—mencoret- kertas yang sudah penuh itu.

"Uh! Umma!" Yi Xing kembali menghadap anaknya dan Yi Joon segera mengangkat kertas yang penuh itu seakan berkata _'beri aku kertas yang baru'_. Yi Xing tersenyum dan mengambilkan lagi kertas HVS berukuran A4 itu beberapa lembar pada Yi Joon. Tentu saja Yi Joon menyambutnya dengan senang hati dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Yi Xing pun meninggalkan Yi Joon yang masih aktif dengan kertas serta pensil itu dan menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang untuk Yi Joon, mengingat ini sudah pukul sebelas.

.

.

.

"Yi Joon sayang, apa kau mau-" perkataan Yi Xing terpotong saat mendapati anaknya itu tengah tertidur dengan kepala diatas meja serta pensil yang masih melekat pada genggamannya.

Yi Xing berjalan mendekati Yi Joon yang tengah tertidur pulas dan melihat semua kertas yang berhamburan disekitarnya. Semua kertas benar-benar habis setelah Yi Joon mencoret-coretnya hingga hampir tak terlihat bagian putihnya. Kemudian Yi Xing kembali menatap wajah Yi Joon dan tersenyum melihatnya. Menghapus keringat didahinya lalu mengangkat Yi Joon menuju kamar. Mungkin makannya ditunda dulu.

_"__Yeobseoyo? Ada apa yeobo?"_ sahut orang diseberang sana yang sudah pasti adalah suaminya—Joonmyeon.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja, bisa belikan aku kertas? Yang banyak"

_"__Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan kertas?"_ Yi Xing mendesah mendengar jawaban dari suaminya.

"Bukan aku yang ingin. Tapi Yi Joon, kurasa kita akan memerlukan kertas yang banyak. Karena tadi siang saja ia menghabiskan lima lembar kertas"

_"__Menghabiskan lima lembar kertas!? Ia memakannya?" _terdengar nada terkejut diseberang dan membuat Yi Xing memutar matanya.

"Apa kau berpikir Yi Joon makan kertas?" Tanya Yi Xing sarkastik. "Tentu saja tidak, ia menulisnya, emm maksudku mencoret. Jadi kupikir ia sedang tertarik dengan itu. Tadi saja ia sampai ketiduran, maka dari itu aku menelpon mu karena kulihat dimeja kerjamu sudah habis kertasnya" jelas Yi Xing panjang lebar dan menurunkan nadanya.

_"__Baiklah nanti sepulang kerja kubeli. Apa Yi Joon sudah makan?"_

"Belum, dia ketiduran saat aku sudah selesai masak tadi"

_"__Kapan pendaftaran dibuka?"_

"Bisa kita bicarakan itu dirumah saja? Aku tutup dulu telponnya, aku tahu kau sibuk. Jangan lupa makan siang"

_"__Ooh manisnya Yi Xing yang peduli padaku. Baik kalau begitu aku tidak melewatkan makan siangku hari ini. Aku mencintaimu istriku. Chu~"_ Joonmyeon memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak sebelum mendengar omelan Yi Xing yang mengatakan 'dasar gombal'. Namun Yi Xing dapat merasakan pipinya memanas. Walaupun Joonmyeon sering mengatakannya dan mereka sudah lama bersama, entahlah kata-kata itu selalu membuatnya merona, jika Joonmyeon yang mengatakan.

.

.

.

"Appa pulang~!"

"Sstt.." Joonmyeon yang tadinya tersenyum dengan sejinjing plastik yang isinya se-pack kertas, melunturkan senyumannya kala sang istri menyuruhnya untuk diam. "Yi Joon masih tidur" seakan menyadari raut suami—padahal pandangannya sendiri kearah tv- Yi Xing menjelaskan.

"Oohh.." Dan setelahnya Joonmyeon masuk menuju kamar dan meletakkan plastik tadi ke meja belajar Yi Joon yang ada didalam kamar—Jadi Yi Joon memiliki dua buah meja. Membersihkan diri lalu duduk disamping Yi Xing yang masih setia dengan tv-nya.

Joonmyeon menyeruput green tea hangat yang sudah tersedia di atas meja hingga tersisa setengahnya. Setelah menuaruh gelas itu ke meja lagi, Joonmyeon memandang Yi Xing yang menatap layar datar itu, sebenarnya ia tahu. Yi Xing tidak menonton tv, pandangannya benar satu tujuan, namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana, Joonmyeon pun tak tahu.

"Ada apa?" Joonmyeon bertanya sembari mengelus pipi Yi Xing dengan lembut. Yi Xing menghela napas pelan sebagai respon.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja—hhh- entahlah kenapa aku jadi seperti ini" Setelah lama hening melanda akhirnya Yi Xing menyahut dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kokoh Joonmyeon.

"Jika ini masalah Yi Joon, bisa kau ceritakan apa masalahnya?" kembali Yi Xing diam. Joonmyeon hanya memaklumi sembari mengusap kepala Yi Xing dengan lembut. "Kau tidak boleh seperti ini, Yi Joon biar begitu tetaplah anak kita. Syukuri apa yang ada. Dan jalani apa yang sedang kita hadapi. Dengan kita yang berusaha, pasti kita akan mencapai apa yang kita inginkan. Aku yakin itu" Yi Xing bangkit dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan pandangan haru nya. Ia belum mengeluarkan apa yang ada dikepalanya, tapi Joonmyeon seolah mengetahui semuanya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum memandang Yi Xing. Ia tahu jika Yi Xing lelah, bukan berarti lelah menjaga Yi Joon. Hanya saja Yi Xing juga ingin melihat Yi Joon seperti anak pada umumnya. Bisa berbicara. Bukan berarti mereka kecewa pada Yi Joon yang tidak bisa bicara. Mereka hanya ingin Yi Joon berbicara, dan mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan dengan mudah. Bertanya apa yang dia ingin tahu dan Yi Xing serta Joonmyeon pasti dengan senang hati akan memberitahu dan mengajarinya banyak hal. Namun kita juga harus bersyukur apa yang sudah diberikan Tuhan kepada kita.

Belum sempat Joonmyeon merengkuh tubuh Yi Xing. Sang istri sudah lebih dulu merengkuhnya dengan erat dan menangis haru dibahunya. Joonmyeon hanya dapat mengecup tengkuk Yi Xing berulang-ulang guna menenangkannya.

"Umma~" pelukan sepasang suami istri—setidaknya itulah statusnya- yang duduk disofa itu terlepas kala mendengar suara kecil yang memanggil salah satu diantaranya. Yi Xing segera menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya dan menatap Yi Joon yang diambang pintu kamar beserta boneka unicorn miliknya.

"Ada apa sayang? Sini." Yi Xing melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Yi Joon mendekat.

"U-mma, ha-hauusss" Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat Yi Joon yang berujar manja pada Yi Xing—duduk disampingnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Yi Xing bangkit menuju dapur.

"Nah, minum ini" Joonmyeon memberikan teh miliknya dan Yi Joon meminumnya dengan perlahan.

Sejenak Yi Joon mengecap-ngecapkan lidahnya, dan- "Wleeeee~!" lidah Yi Joon terjulur. _Ini minuman paling buruk yang pernah Yi Joon coba_ batin Yi Joon horror lalu menatap minuman yang sudah ditangan appanya itu dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Hahaha. Kenapa wajahmu begitu hemm?" Joonmyeon tertawa melihat wajah Yi Joon yang sangat menggemaskan baginya itu.

"Apa kau memberikan Yi Joon green tea itu?" Tanya Yi Xing yang kembali dengan membawa sebuah mug bergambar unicorn—milik Yi Joon- sambil menatap Joonmyeon. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum—bodoh, membuat Yi Xing memutar bola matanya. Ia sempat mendengar lengkingan Yi Joon yang mengatakan _'Wleee'_. Yi Xing tahu suaminya itu pasti memberikan Yi Joon Green tea miliknya.

"Nah Yi Joonie minum ini"

Yi Joon memandang ummanya dengan pandangan_ 'apakah itu minuman yang sama?'_. Seakan mengerti arti pandangan Yi Joon, Yi Xing tersenyum dan mengusap surai Yi Joon yang mirip dengannya itu dengan gemas. "Ini hanya air putih sayang, umma tidak akan setega itu pada Yi Joonie dengan memberikan Green tea" _Oh, jadi nama minuman pahit tadi Green tea_ batin Yi Joon.

Dan Yi Joonpun mengambil mugnya yang ada ditangan sang umma, lalu meminumnya dalam satu kali tegak. Membuat mug itu langsung kosong melompong. Yang benar saja, tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Good Boy" Yi Joon mendelik pada ayahnya yang mengusap kepalanya dan memalingkan wajah, pertanda Yi Joon sedang merajuk atau marah.

"Yi Joonie marah sama appa?" Yi Joon menoleh saat sang apa yang bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat—Iewwhh- tidak cocok sekali. Membuat Yi Joon ingin tertawa saja, namun segela memalingkan wajahnya lagi dengan bibir ter_pout _lucu.

"Oh, baiklah jika Yi Joon marah sama appa. Kalau tahu begitu appa tidak membelikan Yi Joon kertas baru" _Kertas? Benda tipis putih itu?_ Mata Yi Joon melebar setelah mendengar kata-kata kertas keluar dari mulut ayahnya. Dan menoleh antusias, membuat Joonmyeon sumringah sendiri. Yi Xing yang melihat itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar datar didepannya sembari mengganti-ganti channel.

"Ehehe. Appa- Calangee (Saranghae)" ucap Yi Joon memeluk sang ayah dengan erat. Hahh, Yi Joon mudah diiming-iming.

.

.

.

Joonmyeon memandang Yi Joon yang sudah asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Mencoret-coret kertas. Lalu beralih pada Yi Xing yang mulai mengantuk.

"Hey" Joonmyeon menyenderkan kepala Yi Xing kebahunya, dan Yi Xing sendiri menyamankan posisinya sembari mendengung menanggapi sang suami. "Kapan pendaftaran sekolah untuk Yi Joon dibuka?" Joonmyeon membuka obrolan.

"Minggu depan" jawab Yi Xing seadanya.

"Apa kau tahu? Sekolah itu ternyata pemiliknya sama seperti kita" Yi Xing mengangkat kepalanya memandang Joonmyeon dengan tatapan _'apa maksudnya sama seperti kita?'_

Joonmyeon mengambil gadgetnya yang ada di meja, segera mem-_browsing_ yang pernah di browsingnya tempo malam. Setelah terbuka, ia menunjukkannya pada Yi Xing.

Yi Xing membaca artikel itu dengan seksama, dan setelah di paling bawah, ada gambar dua orang lelaki dengan bayi perempuan yang sangat cantik dalam gendongan lelaki yang manis. Yi Xing merasa familiar dengan lelaki manis difoto itu. Ia tahu, tapi lupa siapa. Oh, Yi Xing apa kau tidak membaca nama pemiliknya yang tertera disana?

"Lu-Luhan gege!?"

**TBC**

**Pendek? Ngeselin? Iya, Ovie ngeselin banget nulis pendek ya? Tapi apa ada yang tau gak tuh? Siapa Luhan gege? Khukhukhu...**

**Apa Ovie cepat update? Apa kalian senang? Jika iya, maka Ovie lebih senang kikikik~**

**Oya, ada yang tanya; "Apa Joonmyeon selingkuh?" jawaban Ovie; liat aja chap kedepannya, Ovie juga gak tahu Joonmyeon bakal selingkuh apa enggak. /lempar sempak/**

**Terimakasih buat semua yang review, Ovie gak mampu nulis satu-satu T^T kalian reviewnya bikin Ovie nge-fly gimana ghitu. Haha. Sampai nanti di chap 6!**

**Salam ExoluXion!**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Love U Ma Boy**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily **

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**And Other**

**Main Pair: SuLay**

**Rated: T (aman gaiss)**

**Genre: Family; Romance; Sad(mungkin)**

**Warning: This Yaoi fic; BL; BoyXBoy: Shounen-Ai; bahasa masih kurang dikuasai; bikin mual; ide pasaran; typo berterbangan**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari saya. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena saya tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

**Summary: Dari mereka yang saling mencintai, kemudian dimunculkan masalah karena dari kelainan anak yang mereka hasilkan/?. Apakah mereka maih mencintai satu sama lain? (Summary Gagal)**

**Happy Reading**

"Lu-Luhan gege!?" Yi Xing berujar dengan heboh serta matanya yang membola sempurna. Membuat Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau kenal dengannya?" Tanya Joonmyeon ikut mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadgetnya sendiri yang dirampas oleh Yi Xing, dan memandang orang itu dengan intens. Tunggu, yang mana orang yang disebut Yi Xing dengan sebutan Luhan gege itu? Ck, kalau tidak tahu tidak usah sok tahu Joonmyeon.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" Joonmyeon menggeleng dengan polosnya. Dan Yi Xing menepuk jidatnya dengan pelan. "Aku lupa menceritakannya dan aku tidak pernah mempertemukan kalian" Yi Xing nyengir.

"Luhan gege adalah sepupuku. Dan- Ya Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka kalau dia juga seorang gay" Yi Xing kembali berujar heboh—dramatis- sembari menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sepupumu?"

"Iya, dia sepupuku, yang menggendong bayi. Haha aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mendaftarkan Yi Joon kesekolah itu lalu bertemu dengan Luhan gege" Yi Xing tiba-tiba masuk kedalam dunia nostalgianya. Melupakan fakta Joonmyeon yang sedang terheran-heran akan tingkah lakunya saat ini.

"Jadi— apa kau mengenal lelaki yang disampingnya?" Tanya Joonmyeon memperhatikan foto itu kembali.

"Oh! Lelaki yang disampinya itu suaminya—kurasa. Dan jika bayi yang digendongnya ini adalah anaknya. Ugh, maka aku adalah pamannya yang sangat tampan-"

"Cantik" potong Joonmyeon santai. Yi Xing mendelik kearahnya dan langsung berubah kembali saat melihat foto Luhan gege-nya.

"Aku tidak percaya Luhan gege menikah dengan orang Korea. Tampan seperti ini lagi, siapa namanya? Ah, Oh Sehun" Yi Xing bertanya dan menjawab sendiri saat menemukan nama Sehun di layar gadget itu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau juga menikah dengan orang Korea" Oh, sepertinya uri Joonmyeon sedang cemburu. Bukan, bukan cemburu cinta oke.

"Dan suamiku lah yang paling tampan tentunya" Yi Xing memeluk leher Joonmyeon dengan erat hingga membuat Joonmyeon tersedak. "Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan mu ge" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

**~oooo~**

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

"Yi Joon"

"…."

"Yi Joon sayang"

"…."

Yi Xing menghela napas maklum untuk kali ini, Yi Joon memang selalu bangun telat beberapa hari belakangan. Dan hari ini Yi Joon harus bangun pagi.

"Yi Joon sayang. Apa kau tidak ingin sekolah?"

"…."

Sebenarnya, Yi Joon sudah bangun dari tadi. Entah dapat ide jahil darimana, ia seperti ingin mengerjai ummanya. Dan tanpa Yi Xing ketahui tentunya, Yi Joon cekikikan tanpa suara dibalik selimutnya.

"Yi Joon. Jika kau seperti ini bagaimana jika sudah sekolah? Kau mau terlambat? Lalu dimarahi ibu dan bapak guru. Lalu-"

**GREBB**

Perkataan Yi Xing terhenti kala Yi Joon menerjangnya dan memberikan pelukannya yang hangat untuk sang ibu. Samar-samar Yi Xing mendengar cekikik lirih yang terdengar disamping telinganya. Membuatnya mau tak mau mengerutkan alis.

"Kenapa Yi Joonie tertawa?" Yi Xing melepaskan pelukannya dan bertanya pada sang anak yang masih cekikikan dengan menutupi mulutnya.

"Uhm? Kk~ Ani kk~ umma. Uhm Yi Joon aammm hhmmm uuhh" Yi Joon tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya dan hanya memperagakan lewat gerakan yang sudah pasti Yi Xing tidak mengerti.

"Apa Yi Joon sedang mengerjai umma?" Tanya Yi Xing dengan pandangan menyelidiknya. Namun Yi Joon hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh dengan wajah menahan tawa. Padahal lelucon paginya tidak terlalu lucu, dan ia sendiri mengerjai sang umma, ia juga yang tertawa. Ckck.

Yi Xing memandang anaknya yang masih tersenyum-senyum itu dalam diam. Yi Joon yang merasa dipandangi pun menghentikan aksi mari-tertawa-nya dan memeluk sang umma dengan lembut.

"M-mian hae" ucapnya lirih, masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Umma tak tahu apa yang sedang Yi Joon lakukan. Tapi karena Yi Joon meminta maaf, maka umma memaafkannya" Jawab Yi Xing sembari tersenyum tak kalah manis.

**CKLEK**

Dua yang masih diatas tempat tidur menoleh bersamaan kala mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. "Appa~!" Yi Joon berteriak lantang kala menemukan sang appa yang tengah diambang pintu. Yang diteriaki hanya tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju dua orang itu.

"Kita jadi berangkat sama-sama?" Tanya Joonmyeon pada sang istri yang tengah menepuk jidatnya pelan setelah ia berkata.

"Tentu saja jadi. Kau tak apa menunggu Yi Joon untuk mandi sebentar? Aku akan menyuapi Yi Joon dimobil saja dan membawa snack yang ia perlukan" Yi Xing menggendong Yi Joon untuk dibawanya kekamar mandi.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu diluar"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai" Joonmyeon menoleh kebelakang untuk sekedar melihat wajah sang istri, yang tengah meladeni Yi Joon dengan sarapannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita turun" Yi Xing menarik Yi Joon untuk turun dari mobil. "Kau tidak ikut masuk?" Dan menengokkan kepalanya setelah berputar munuju Joonmyeon duduk.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku, tapi aku akan terlambat" Yi Xing tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan"

**Cup**

Joonmyeon mengecup bibir Yi Xing sekilas "Tentu saja. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya"

Yi Xing tersenyum sangat manis—senyum yang hanya untuk Joonmyeon- sembari mengangguk, "Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu"

Dan setelah itu Joonmyeon meninggalkan gerbang sekolah untuk menuju kantornya. Yi Xing pun memasuki sekolah dan ia lupa.

**_Dimana Yi Joon?_**

Yi Xing dengan panik menyapu pandangannya keseluruh sekitar, untuk mencari siluet mungil yang benama Yi Joon. _Sial, sekolah ini terlalu luas untuk tingkat TK._

Yi Xing berjalan cepat mengitari sekolah itu, banyak sekali anak-anak seumuran Yi Joon yang tengah bermain dilapangan tengah karena disitu memang arena bermain. Mana ia sendiri lupa Yi Joon memakai baju apa.

Sejenak Yi Xing memperhatikan segerombol anak-anak yang tengah bermain. _Tak kusangka ternyata tidak Yi Joon saja yang seperti itu._ Kalian tahukan apa maksud Yi Xing?

Anak-anak itu terlihat tidak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Ada yang berlarian entah kemana. Ada yang hanya asik pada pasir yang ada disitu. Ada yang hanya melihat, atau bisa kita katakan mengobok-obok air kolam hanya sekedar untuk mendapatkan ikan disana. Ada yang sedang menangis, entah kemana orang tuanya, Yi Xing tak peduli, yang ia cari sekarang Yi Joon. Ada juga yang sedang main tindih-menindih. Tunggu, tindih menindih? Yi Xing kembali melihat tiga orang anak yang main tindih menindih itu. Dan ada YI JOON disana! Berdiri disamping tiga anak yang tengah saling menindihi.

Yi Xing segera berlari untuk memeluk sang anak. Yang dipeluk berontak, Yi Xing mengerutkan kening dan melepaskan pelukannya. "A-ahjussi?" Tanya anak itu dengan memiringkan kepalanya. BUKAN YI JOON.

Yi Xing menyuruh anak itu untuk bermain kembali dan anak itu seketika berlarian entah kemana. "Umma!" Yi Xing menoleh keasal suara. Entahlah, Yi Xing merasa kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Yi Joon.

Dan benar saja, ternyata Yi Joon disampingnya. Tengah tersenyum dengan sangat lebar sembari duduk. Kemudian Yi Xing melihat apa yang Yi Joon duduki.

**ASTAGA**

"Yi Joonie. Apa yang kau lakukan huh?" Yi Xing segera menurunkan Yi Joon dari yang didudukinya.

Lihat saja, yang diduduki Yi Joon itu adalah manusia! Anak orang, berjumlah dua. Yang satu tinggi, dan yang satu ehm agak pendek. "Umma! Ahaha" Yi Joon kembali menyuruh dua temannya untuk berbaring saling menindih lalu ia duduk diatasnya. Membuat Yi Xing cengo dan segera sadar, lalu kembali menurunkan Yi Joon dan membersihkan serta merapikan baju dua anak yang bermain dengan Yi Joon.

"Kenapa melakukan teman seperti itu?" Yi Xing berbalik menghadap Yi Joon. Tanpa Yi Xing sadari ternyata dua teman Yi Joon tadi ikut berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau tahu? Umma pusing mencari mu yang tiba-tiba tidak ada. Lalu setelah ketemu kau melakukan seperti itu?" Yi Xing memegang bahu sang anak. Yang dipegang bahunya hanya menundukkan kepala sembari memilin ujung bajunya. Dan dua orang yang bermain dengan Yi Joon tadi ternyata juga mengikuti pergerakan Yi Joon.

"Umma membolehkan Yi Joon bermain jika Yi Joon izin lebih dulu, dan tidak boleh melakukan yang seperti tadi" Yi Joon mengangguk kecil mematuhi ucapan sang umma, dan kembali diikuti oleh dua orang yang tadi bermain dengan Yi Joon.

"Ah ternyata disini. Umma mencarimu kemana-mana sayang" Yi Xing menoleh saat mendengar suara berada disebelahnya. Dan seketika pandangan mereka bertemu. "Uh? Hai" sapa orang itu dengan senyumannya yang sangat manis hingga matanya melengkung berbentuk bulan sabit terbalik.

.

.

.

"Ah, begitu ternyata" Yi Xing berujar dan orang itu tersenyum lagi sembari memandang anaknya yang sedang berlarian ditengah sana. Ternyata dua orang anak yang bermain dengan Yi Joon tadi adalah anak yang sedang mengobrol dengannya saat ini. Pantas saja wajahnya mirip, mereka kembar, yang membuatnya berbeda hanya fisik. Yang satu tinggi yang satu agak pendek.

Tadi mereka sedang membicarakan perihal anak yang wajahnya mirip. Dan Yi Xing hanya mendengarkan dengan baik. "Dan bagaimana dengan Yi Joon?" Tanya orang itu memandang Yi Xing.

Yi Xing tersenyum. "Ia sama seperti anakmu, tidak dijelaskan juga kau pasti tahu bagaimana kesehariannya" orang disampingnya hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka Yi Joon akan mendapat teman secepat ini. Padahal sebelumnya ia tidak pernah keluar rumah jika tidak aku dan suamiku yang mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan" Orang yang disampingnya terlihat tertarik dengan Yi Xing.

"Benarkah? Whoah, aku tak menyangka jika Yi Joon tidak pernah keluar rumah. Tapi disini seperti ia yang paling ahli dalam hal bersosialisasi" Yi Xing mengangguk membenarkan. Ia juga tidak tahu kenapa Yi Joon cepat sekali akrab saat menemukan Dennis serta Jesper—Yi Xing tidak tahu kenapa Baekhyun menamakan anaknya yang kembar dengan nama berbeda- untuk bermain bersama. Apakah sebesar itu keinginan Yi Joon untuk berteman? Jika iya, Yi Xing sudah sangat menyesal tidak mengajak Yi Joon untuk bermain dengan anak satu komplek nya. Tapi Yi Xing punya alasan tersendiri saat ia tidak mengajak Yi Joon bermain diluar; contohnya seperti ia takut jika anak-anak yang lain tidak menyukai Yi Joon atau yang lebih parah tidak mau berteman dengan Yi Joon. Yi Xing tidak mau itu semua.

"Yeobo, aku berangkat sekarang. Appa memberi tahu bahwa ada rapat dadakan" Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunan Yi Xing untuk sekedar menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ah, baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan" Yi Xing mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat dua orang itu saling mengecup singkat. _Mungkin itu suaminya._

"Maafkan sikapnya yang seperti itu. Ia suka seenaknya" Baekhyun mengucapkan agak sungkan dengan pipi yang merona samar.

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyun, suamiku juga sering seperti itu" Ucap Yi Xing maklum. Orang yang disampingnya—Baekhyun- hanya tersenyum. Kalau dilihat-lihat, anak mereka yang kembar itu wajahnya perpaduan dari Baekhyun dan suaminya.

"Baekhyun" Yi Xing berkata setelah cukup lama hening.

"Ya?"

"Aku sempat berpikir. Apa hanya pasangan seperti kita yang mempunyai anak seperti ini? Emm maksudku, apa-"

"Tidak juga. Banyak kok pasangan normal lainnya yang mempunyai anak seperti kita. Lihat yang disebelah sana" Baekhyun menunjuk arah diseberangnya. "Dia Yura, dia memiliki kasus yang sama sepertimu. Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat-obatan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit diperutnya" Yi Xing memandang wanita cantik yang ditunjuk Baekhyun.

"Tidak semua pasangan seperti kita memiliki anak yang abnormal" Yi Xing menoleh cepat kearah Baekhyun. _Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya mengatakan abnormal untuk anaknya sendiri?_

"Kenapa? Aku benar kok" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Yi Xing yang sangat lucu baginya. "Apa kau tahu pemilik sekolah ini?" Yi Xing mengangguk.

"Mereka juga pasangan seperti kita. Dan anaknya biasa saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kau mengenal pemilik sekolah ini?" Tanya Yi Xing. Masih memandang Baekhyun disampingnya.

"Iya, dia tetangga ku. Namanya Luhan" jawab Baekhyun seadanya. Yi Xing terkejut, Baekhyun yang menyadarinya pun mengerutkan alis. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja. Luhan adalah gege ku"

"Gege?"

"Yah, bisa dibilang kalau bahasa koreanya; 'Hyung'" Baekhyun hanya membulatkan mulutnya sambil manggut-manggut. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bertetangga dengan gege-ku" Dan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

**~oooo~**

"Emm… Permisi, aku ingin tanya. Apakah pemilik sekolah ini sedang ada disini?" Yi Xing bertanya pada salah seorang yang sedang—pura pura- sibuk dengan dunianya—menyusun berkas. Dalam hati Yi Xing sudah merutuki orang itu dengan mengacuhkannya. Orang itu belum tahu saja dengan siapa ia berhadapan sekarang. Jika tahu, mungkin orang ini akan bertekuk lutut padanya. Memikirkan itu, Yi Xing tersenyum miring.

"Permisi… Maaf mengganggu anda. Tapi saya bertanya; apa pemilik sekolahnya sedang ada disini?" Tanya Yi Xing lagi. Sebelum orang ini tahu tentang dirinya, setidaknya Yi Xing masih memiliki sopan santun untuk bertanya. Tidak dengan orang dihadapannya yang—sok- sibuk dan tidak sopan itu.

"Iya ada"

**FUCK!**

_Bagaimana bisa orang ini menjawab dengan sangat singkat!? _Yi Xing berteriak dalam hatinya. Jika bukan harena Luhan gege-nya. Ia tidak bakalan mau seperti ini. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa ibu-ibu yang mungkin menunggu jemputan dari suaminya. Pendaftaran juga sudah usai, dan Yi Joon dengan mudah diterima disini. Mengingat Yi Joon yang akan mulai memasuki sekolah minggu depan, Yi Xing melupakan amarahnya pada orang—sok- sibuk didepannya. Setidaknya tidak melupakan semuanya.

"Dia berada dimana sekarang?" Tanya Yi Xing lagi dengan memasang topeng andalannya bak anak baik yang rajin menabung.

"Anda bisa langsung mendatanginya diruang kepala sekolah. Lurus kesana dan belok kanan, di pojok, itulah ruangannya" _Nah, begini kan lebih enak._ Coba daritadi begitu, Yi Xing tidak bakal mengumpat-umpat didalam hati.

"Baiklah terima kasih" Yi Xing membungkuk pada orang itu dan menggandeng Yi Joon yang tadinya duduk pada kursi panjang disebelah ia bertanya. Tidak memperdulikan orang yang tadinya ia tanyai mendengus lirih.

.

.

.

**_Tok Tok Tok_**

_'__Masuk'_

Yi Xing memutar kenop pintu itu dengan perlahan setelah mendapatkan izin. Ia senang, Yi Xing juga yakin yang tadi menyuruhnya masuk adalah gege tersayangnya itu. "Annyeong" sapa Yi Xing lembut saat melihat gegenya sedang menidurkan seorang bayi di box yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa gantungan berbentuk pesawat-pesawatan.

"Annyeong— Yi Xing!" Luhan berseru kala menemukan sepupu tersayangnya itu berada dihadapannya sekarang. Membuat yang didalam box kembali menangis. Dan Yi Joon seketika menutup telinganya.

"Oh, ss.. sss.. sshh" Luhan segera mengambil bayinya yang didalam box lagi dan menggoyang-goyangkannya pelan. Lalu menoleh pada Yi Xing serta Yi Joon yang masih didepan pintu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Duduklah Yi Xing, buat apa kau sungkan padaku?" Oh, Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang dulu. Yi Xing bersyukur akan itu, setidaknya ia masih bisa membaca pikiran Luhan karena ia sering bertindak ceroboh dan gegabah.

"Bukannya anakmu perempuan ge?" Tanya Yi Xing membuka pembicaraan setelah duduk disofa yang tersedia disitu berserta Yi Joon duduk dengan tenang disampingnya.

"Huh? Perempuan?" Luhan mengernyit, membuat Yi Xing bingung. "Oh, maksudmu Sehan? Ia ada dikamar mandi dengan appa-nya. Tidak sengaja menumpahkan es krim yang dibelikan appa-nya hingga membuat bajunya kotor" Yi Xing hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan langsung sadar saat ia melihat foto yang ada di artikel itu.

"Tunggu, bukannya anakmu masih bayi? Bayi perempuan?" Luhan tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Yi Xing yang memandangnya bingung lalu mendudukan tulang duduk nya disamping Yi Xing. Bersama dengan bayi lelaki dalam rengkuhannya.

"Kau melihat foto ku dimana?"

"Emm… Salah satu artikel di Internet" jawab Yi Xing menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Luhan. Membuat yang mengajukan pertanyaan tersenyum konyol.

"Sudah kuduga"

"Ada apa emang nya?"

"Itu artikel sudah lama. Saat itu Sehan masih berumur lima bulan"

"Jadi ini anak kedua kalian?" Tanya Yi Xing dengan nada dramatis. Namun Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Whoah. Kau hebat ge, bisa melahirkan dua orang anak!" ujar Yi Xing dengan hebohnya. Yi Joon yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua orang dewasa disana hanya memandangnya bosan. Tapi setelah melihat bayi yang ada digendongan orang yang tidak dikenalnya itu, Yi Joon beranjak dan mendekati sembari memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Uh, siapa adik kecil yang sedang melihat bayi ini?" Tanya Luhan melihat seorang anak yang sangat manis dihadapannya.

Yi Joon yang merasa diajak bicara pun mengangkat kepalanya. "Uhn. Yi- Yi J-Joon Imnida!" ucap Yi Joon lantang.

"O—"

"YEOBO! BISA KAU BANTU AKU?"

**TBC**

**Ovie's cuap(?):**

**Tebakan kalian semua mengenai Luhan siapanya Yi Xing gak ada yang benar haha, ada sih yang bilang; 'apa Luhan sodaranya Yi Xing?' dan itu jawaban HAMPIR benar. Tapi Luhan adalah sepupunya Yi Xing!**

**Hayo hayo.. siapa yang berteriak? Bisa kalian tebak? Kkk~ kayanya bisa deh.**

**Oya, ingat waktu Yi Xing bertanya dimana ruangan Luhan? Itu sumpah Ovie ngakak bacanya. Tapi itu benar pengalaman Ovie waktu mendaftar sekolah, Tanya sama petugas yang ada disitu. Tapi semuanya sok sibuk padahal denger aja kalo kita sedang nanya. u,u**

**Apa ada yang sama pengalamannya?**

**Ovie juga senang karena chap ini banyak penambahan cast. Yuhuuu~ Dari ChanBaek's Family aja ada Dennis ama Jesper, uuuu.. Entah kenapa Ovie suka banget nambah-nambahin cast yang umurnya masih bocah. Moga suka aja sih ya ^^**

**Chap depan bakal ada cerita yang lebih menarik lho (Tentang Yi Joon yang menginginkan 'sesuatu'), Ovie harap para readers sekalian tidak bosan dengan ff abal ini ya. Apakah 'sesuatu' itu?**

**Jika penasaran, untuk review di chap ini sangat Ovie tunggu.**

**BIG Thanks to:**

** .35; Maple fujoshi2309 G.A.N; anis. ; bbok eum dalk; wuziper; myunicorn91; **samsam**; **Klover**; **Fa**; whitechrysan; dan para SIDERS sekalian, Ovie harap kalian pada insyaf dan mau meninggalkan jejak pada karya tulis ini.**

**Akhir salam.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan update /bow/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Love U Ma Boy**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily **

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**And Other**

**Main Pair: SuLay**

**Rated: T (aman gaiss)**

**Genre: Family; Romance; Sad(mungkin)**

**Warning: This Yaoi fic; BL; BoyXBoy: Shounen-Ai; bahasa masih kurang dikuasai; bikin mual; ide pasaran; typo berterbangan**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari saya. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena saya tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

**Summary: Dari mereka yang saling mencintai, kemudian dimunculkan masalah karena dari kelainan anak yang mereka hasilkan/?. Apakah mereka maih mencintai satu sama lain? (Summary Gagal)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Uh, siapa adik kecil yang sedang melihat bayi ini?" Tanya Luhan melihat seorang anak yang sangat manis dihadapannya._

_Yi Joon yang merasa diajak bicara pun mengangkat kepalanya. "Uhn. Yi- Yi J-Joon Imnida!" ucap Yi Joon lantang._

_"__O—"_

_"__YEOBO! BISA KAU BANTU AKU?"_

"Bisa kau gendongkan Ziyu sebentar?" Dengan senang hati Yi Xing mengambil bayi lelaki yang bernama Ziyu itu kedalam rengkuhannya. Bersamaan dengan Luhan berdiri menuju ruangan yang Yi Xing asumsikan sebagai kamar mandi, Yi Joon mendekati sang umma dan kembali memandang bayi lelaki itu dengan pandangan berbinarnya.

.

.

.

"Ada apa Sehun? Ya Tuhan, Sehan cepat selesaikan mandimu dan jangan buat appa-mu basah kuyup seperti ini" Sehan yang sedang berlari-lari dikamar mandi itu seketika diam dan memandang ummanya yang memandanginya tajam. Membuatnya takut.

"Cepat. Selesaikan. Mandimu" dengan patuh Sehan memasukkan badannya kedalam _bath tub_ yang sudah dipenuhi busa beraroma _strawberry_ itu. Jika sang umma yang sudah memerintah, maka itu adalah sesuatu hal yang harus dikerjakan dengan mutlak.

Sehun mendengus kala anaknya yang patuh akan ucapan Luhan. _Kenapa dengan ucapanku ia tidak mau patuh?_ Batin Sehun merana. Lihatlah bajunya yang sudah basah akibat Sehan yang menyimburnya tadi. Sedangkan Luhan, hanya dengan menegur, Sehan sudah bertekuk lutut padanya.

.

.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yi Xing memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja Sehan tidak mau mandi bersama appa-nya. Haha lucu sekali, anak berumur 3 tahun pun tidak mau dimandikan Sehun yang notabenenya adalah ayahnya sendiri. Sehun tidak berbakat sekali" Luhan menatap Yi Xing dengan wajah menahan tawa membuat Yi Xing sendiri bingung.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menikah ge?" Tanya Yi Xing setelah hening melanda.

"Emm.. Kira-kira empat tahun yang lalu"

"Kau jahat sekali tidak mengundangku saat pernikahanmu ge" ucap Yi Xing dengan bibir ter_pout_ yang sangat—tidak- lucu, setidaknya itu bagi Luhan pribadi.

"Aku saat itu hanya tidak tahu keberadaanmu. Kau tahukan? Kita sendiri _miss communication._ Terakhir kali aku menghubungimu saat kau menikah saja. Setelahnya? Tidak ada" Luhan berujar sarkastik diakhir kalimatnya. Bagaimana tidak, ia sendiri kesal dengan Yi Xing yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Setelah dibawa orang korea yang bernama Kim Joonmyeon itu, Yi Xing seolah ditelan bumi. Entah apa kabarnya. Luhan sendiri juga tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan Yi Xing sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong tentang pertemuan—

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika aku yang memimpin sekolah ini?" Oh, sepertinya Luhan kita sudah lupa.

"Bukannya aku mencari tahu tentang sekolah ini lewat internet?" jelas Yi Xing dengan memutarkan bola matanya jengah. _Luhan sama sekali tak ubahnya. _

"Oh, aku melupakan itu. Oya jika kau mau minum bisa ambil dikulkas itu saja" dijawab anggukan oleh Yi Xing. Kemudian Luhan memandang bocah yang tengah memandangi bayi nya yang terlelap didekapan Yi Xing. "Jadi— Yi Joon ini anak kau dengan si Joonmyeon itu?" Yi Xing mengangguk seadanya dan menyerahkan Ziyu kembali dalam dekapan Luhan. Yang sontak saja Yi Joon juga mengikutinya, lalu duduk diantara Yi Xing dan Luhan. Masih dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari bayi menggemaskan. Oh sepertinya Yi Joon kita sangat menyukai bayi. (Sama kaya Ovie #PLAK)

"Yi Joon suka bayi hm?" Tanya Luhan dengan mengelus pipi yang agak gembul milik Yi Joon dengan lembut.

"Hnn! Jo-ha!" pekik Yi Joon semangat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Membuat Yi Xing serta Luhan tersenyum dalam diam. "Kalau begitu, Yi Joon suruh saja umma Yi Joon buat adik bayi lagi biar Yi Joon bisa melihatnya setiap saat" _Benar, kenapa Yi Joon tidak meminta pada umma saja?_ Dalam satu detik, kepala Yi Joon sudah memutar menghadap Yi Xing dengan senyuman lebarnya, yang disambut Yi Xing dengan pandangan terbelalak.

"Kau jangan berbicara yang macam-macam ge" rutuk Yi Xing dengan nada geram serta memberikan Luhan pandangan menusuknya.

"Uh? Aku berbicara yang macam-macam? Aku hanya menyarankan, Yi Joon suka bayi. Apa salahnya?" Luhan berujar dengan tampang polosnya membuat Yi Xing ingin menerjangnya sekarang juga jika tidak ada Ziyu didalam gendongannya.

"Umma~"

**_Gawat_**

Yi Joon sudah merengek. Apa yang akan dilakukan Yi Xing sekarang?

"UMMA!" terdengar suara khas balita yang menggelegar diruangan itu membuat semua orang yang sedang duduk di sofa sana mengalihkan pandangannya. Oh, Yi Xing akan berterima kasih pada anak perempuan itu nanti. Tunggu, _anak perempuan? Apa itu anak Luhan?_

"Sehan, jangan teriak-teriak. Adikmu baru saja tidur" Seketika anak yang bernama Sehan diam dan memandang wajah adik kecilnya yang tengah tertidur dipangkuan sang umma. Jangan lupakan _bathrobe _ masih melekat pada tubuh mungilnya. "Sehun, mana baju buat Sehan?" teriak Luhan pada Sehun, yang masih didalam kamar mandi. _Menyuruh anaknya jangan teriak, tapi dia sendiri berteriak. Dasar rusa jelek _cibir Yi Xing dalam hati.

"Tunggu sebentar yeobo. Aku mengganti pakaian dulu" _Tidak istri tidak suami sama saja. Sama sama bo—_ gerutuan Yi Xing terhenti saat merasakan getaran pada ponsel disakunya.

**_Yi Joon's Appa Calling_**

Tanpa berlama-lama Yi Xing segera mengangkatnya. "Yeobseoyo?"

_"__Kau masih disekolahan itu?" _terdengar sahutan dari arah seberang. Dan tentu saja hanya Yi Xing yang mendengarnya.

"Ne, wae?"

_"__Aku sudah pulang. Mau kujemput sekarang atau nanti?"_

"Kau pulang lebih awal?" Yi Xing melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Biasanya Joonmyeon pulang jam tujuh atau jam delapan malam.

_"__Iya, jadi mau kujemput sekarang atau tidak? Jika tidak nanti aku jemput kau bila sudah berurusan dengan sepupumu itu"_

"Tidak. Sekarang saja, sudah cukup saja bertemunya. Besok-besok juga akan ketemu lagi"

_"__Baiklah tunggu aku"_

"Hnn. Hati-hati"

**Click**

Sambungan suami istri itu terputus. Luhan yang menyadarinya pun menoleh kearah Yi Xing yang tangannya sibuk memakaikan pakaian untuk Sehan. Oh, dan ternyata disitu juga sudah ada orang lain yang Yi Xing tahu—dari foto di internet- adalah suami Luhan.

"Kau mau pulang?" wajar Luhan bertanya, karena Yi Xing saat bertelponan tadi tidak keluar. Dan ia juga mendengar Yi Xing berkata '_Tidak. Sekarang saja, sudah cukup saja bertemunya. Besok-besok juga akan ketemu lagi'_ yang Luhan tau maksud dari perkataan itu adakah bertemu dengannya.

"Iya, maafkan aku ge. Tapi jika nanti-nanti kasihan Joonmyeon yang bolak-balik menjemputku serta Yi Joon"

"Wahh kau memang istri yang baik Xing" puji Luhan sambil tersenyum. Kali ini ia sudah menyelesaikan memakaikan Sehan baju.

"Tentu saja, tidak seperti kau yang selalu memarahi suaminya jika tidak bisa mengurus anak" Kepala Luhan menoleh dengan cepat kearah asal suara.

"Huhh. Kau memang tidak bisa mengurus anak Sehuniie" bibir Luhan ter_pout_ dengan lucu—bagi Sehun.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha" Yi Xing hanya dapat memutar bola matanya saat pasangan suami-suami yang sudah memiliki dua anak itu berdebat layaknya anak kecil yang berebut permen kapas.

"Kau sudah tahu Luhan pemarah. Masih saja tetap mau menikahinya" cibir Yi Xing dengan nada kentara. Membuat Luhan tambah memajukan bibirnya. "Bibirmu jelek sekali ge"

"Dasar adik kurang ajar" Yi Xing hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali membuka ponselnya saat bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

**_From: Yi Joon's Appa_**

**_Sub: Eodiya?_**

**_Kau dimana?_**

Yi Xing dengan segera mengetikkan balasan.

**_To: Yi Joon's Appa_**

**_Re-Sub: Eodiya?_**

**_Diruang kepala sekolah, lurus dari arah koridor masuk lalu belok kanan dan dipojok adalah ruangannya._**

**_Sent_**

**CKLEK**

Tak lama ruangan Luhan terbuka dan masuklah Joonmyeon.

"Annyeong" dengan sopan Joonmyeon membungkukkan badannya kearah dalam setelah menutup pintu.

"Annyeong. Kau Joonmyeon?" Tanya Luhan.

"N-ne" jawab Joonmyeon seadanya seraya melirik sang istri yang tengah berdiri, meminta diberi tahu jika dihadapannya itu siapa. Luhan atau Sehun? Karena Joonmyeon melihat jika wajah dua orang dewasa—yang asing baginya- dihadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat mirip.

"Oh—ini Luhan ge. Dan yang disana, yang tengah menggendong bayi adalah suaminya" Joonmyeon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang istri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Luhan ge, Sehun ge"

"Aiih, jangan panggil aku gege. Aku tidak setua itu"

"Jadi kau pikir aku ini tua Sehuniie?"

"T-tidak bukan begitu, hanya saja aku lebih muda dari kalian pastinya" Yi Xing kembali memutar bola matanya saat menyaksikan drama singkat yang dibuat oleh Luhan maupun Sehun. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya cengo tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Sudahlah Sehun, lagipula posisimu adalah suami Luhan gege, yang sudah pasti tingkatannya lebih tinggi kau daripada kami. Dan jika dikeluargamu, Luhan ge yang paling muda" Yi Xing sedikit tidak rela mengatakan jika Luhan muda hanya dapat mengecilkan sedikit suaranya. Sehun yang medengarkan itu hanya mengangguk-angguk. Sedangkan Luhan tersenyum—senang karena dikatakan muda jika dikeluarga Sehun.

Yi Joon tetap melihat Ziyu yang berada digendongan Sehun—Sehun duduk disofa- melupakan jika tadi ia meminta adik bayi. Sehan hanya duduk sembari memainkan boneka Barbie nya dengan tenang. Joonmyeon yang melihat Yi Joon begitu antusiasnya pada bayi itu hanya tersenyum. Sebelum sang istri menariknya dari melamun.

"Ini sudah sore. Aku ingin pulang saja ge" pamit Yi Xing sembari menghampiri Yi Joon.

"Eoh? Cepat sekali. Nanti-nanti lah dulu. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu?"

"Aku merinding mendengar kata-katamu ge" Yi Xing berbalik memandang Luhan dengan gaya merinding membuat Luhan kembali pada bibirnya yang dimajukan. "Besok-besok kan bisa. Lagipula Yi Joon satu minggu lagi sekolah disini, yang otomatis kita akan bertemu setiap hari" Yi Xing menggendong Yi Joon yang terdengar nada protes darinya.

"Tapi kan jika sudah saatnya sekolah aku akan sibuk dan tidak seperti ini"

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja ge. Ingat, kau sudah punya anak dua. Tapi kelakuan masih sama saja seperti dulu" Yi Xing jengah dengan Luhan yang sudah seperti ini. "Dasar rusa jelek" cibirnya pelan.

"Oh, aku mendengarmu unicorn amnesia" Yi Xing hanya memandang Luhan dengan tatapan memicingnya.

Unicorn amnesia memang panggilan dari Luhan untuknya, karena dulu ia sering lupa. Dan Luhan mengatakan wajahnya mirip Unicorn. _Huh, Unicorn dari mananya? _Bahkan Yi Xing merasa wajahnya tidak sama sekali mirip dengan siapapun, wajahnya ini limited edition.

Joonmyeon hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan istri serta sepupunya itu. Mereka tak kalah dengan anak-anak diluar sana. Tapi ia rasa akan tertawa, karena sangat jarang sekali menemukan kelakuan Yi Xing yang seperti ini, bahkan tidak pernah.

"Uhnn umma" Huuhh bersyukurlah pada Yi Joon yang memanggil sang ibu, karena dengan itu suasana akward yang tercipta akhirnya hilang.

"Ne, ada apa?" Tanya Yi Xing menatap Yi Joon yang berada digendongannya.

"Unn Yi Joon umm uhh" Yi Joon menunjuk-nunjuk bayi yang masih setia dengan alam mimpinya yang sudah berada pada box tidurnya.

"Tidak, Yi Joonie tidak boleh mengganggu Baby Ziyu. Dia sedang tidur oke"

"Ta-tapi uhn umma" Oh tidak, pandangan Yi Joon berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi dia sedang tidur Yi Joon sayang. Jika kau mau besok kita kerumah Ziyu saja. Ge, aku minta alamatmu ya" Sepertinya Yi Xing lupa akan keinginan Yi Joon beberapa waktu lalu. Dengan segera Luhan mencatat alamatnya dan memberikannya pada Yi Xing.

"Tolong simpan ini di tas Yi Joon" Yi Xing memberikan kertas itu pada Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon mematuhinya.

"Kami pulang dulu ge. Annyeong"

"Uhnnn UMMA!"

**BLAM**

Pintu ruangan Luhan tertutup pelan menyisakan sebuah keluarga harmonis disana yang memandang pintu karena mendengar teriakan Yi Joon yang masih masuk kedalam ruangan Luhan.

Kemudian Luhan memandang Sehun yang juga memandangnya. "Kurasa Yi Joon memang menginginkan adik" dan diangguki Sehun. Luhan tersenyum konyol kala mengingat wajah Yi Xing saat anaknya itu meminta adik.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu ge. Annyeong"

"Uhnnn UMMA!"

**BLAM**

Yi Xing tidak memperdulikan Yi Joon yang berteriak. Karena ia tidak mau membuat Ziyu terbangun hanya karena teriakan Yi Joon yang super nyaring itu.

"UMMA!"

Yi Xing menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Joonmyeon juga ikut menghentikannya. "Ada apa heum? Yi Joon mau apa? Umma bilang kan Ziyu sedang tidur, kau tidak bisa seperti itu. Kalau Ziyu bangun bagaimana? Yi Joon mau membuatnya tidur lagi?" Yi Joon memandang ummanya dengan wajah yang sudah penuh air mata. Membuat Yi Xing menghela napas pelan.

"Kita bisa kerumahnya besok. Appa akan mengantar Yi Joon kerumah Ziyu" Yi Xing memandang Joonmyeon yang disampingnya. "Appa mau mengantar Yi Joon kerumah Baby Ziyu kan?" Yi Xing bertanya pada Joonmyeon seolah-olah yang bertanya adalah Yi Joon sendiri.

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan menghapus anak sungai yang berada di pipi gembul milik Yi Joon dengan lembut. "Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untuk jagoan appa?" Tanya Joonmyeon seolah bahwa Yi Joon dapat menjawabnya dengan lancar.

"Nah, Yi Joon berhenti menangis oke. Appa besok akan mengantarkan Yi Joon kerumah Baby Ziyu" seketika Yi Joon memandang kedua orang tuanya yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu dengan pandangan sembab dan mengangguk pertanda ia mengerti.

"Nah, itu jagoan appa yang sebenarnya" Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengacak-acak surai Yi Joon yang sang empu hanya menyimpan wajahnya pada bahu sang ibu.

Yi Joon bangkit lagi sebelum ia hendak berlabuh kealam mimpi—karena entah kenapa matanya tiba-tiba terasa berat- memandang kedua orang tuanya yang juga memandangnya heran karena tiba-tiba bangkit. "Ada apa?" Tanya sang ibu yang wajahnya tak jauh dari Yi Joon.

"Appa~" Yi Joon tak menghiraukan pertanyaan sang ibu dan balik memandang sang ayah ditambah memanggilnya. Yi Joon teringat sang ayah yang mengatakan _'Apa yang tidak untuk jagoan appa?' _yang berarti jika ia menginginkan sesuatu akan dituruti oleh sang ayah kan?

"Ada apa Yi Joon sayang?" Tanya sang ayah mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yi Joon. Perjalanan mereka menuju mobil terhenti lagi. Menunggu apa yang ingin Yi Joon katakan.

"Umm Yi J-Joon. Uhnn"

"Ya, katakan saja, apa yang Yi Joon inginkan?" Joonmyeon berujar lirih nan lembut kala Yi Joon terlihat gelisah dengan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Y-Yi Joon ingin"

"Mm-hm, apa?"

"Y-Yi Joon ingin…" Joonmyeon serta Yi Xing menunggunya dengan sabar apa yang akan Yi Joon inginkan.

"Yi Joon ingin, adik"

**TBC**

**Yayyyy! Kalian benar semua! Yi Joon pengen adik!**

**Apa permintaan Yi Joon pasaran banget ya, sampai kalian aja langsung tau apa yang diinginkannya. Salahkan otak Ovie yang juga pasaran, haha.**

**Hayoo.. Gimana reaksi Joonmyeon ama Yi Xing?**

**Kalian masih suka sama ff ini? Maaf Ovie yang lambat update, Ovie selalu merasa bersalah jika lama banget update nya. Semoga kalian ga bosen aja sih ya.**

**Dan buat iridaescent: ITU BETUL BANGET! Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa baca ff ini dengan betul-betul seksama. FF ini memang Cuma nyeritain kehidupan Sulay + Yi Joon sehari-harinya. Terimakasih buat kamu. Jadi maaf buat yang nanya konfliknya kapan, ini gaada konflik. FF ini bentar lagi tamat kok. Jadi jangan bosen ya ama ff ini. Ovie sangat menomor satukan ff ini karena banyak yang suka (Alhamdulillah). Dan sebenarnya ovie juga suka ff ini karena banyak mengandung unsur-unsur/? bocah didalamnya #PLAKK Haha.**

**Big Thanks to:**

** .35**; **anis. **;** BangMinKi**;** Taman Coklat**;** Maple Fujoshi2309**; **the-dancing-petals**; **kerdus susu**; **myunicorn91**;** dorekyungsoo93**; **whitechrysan**; **marko-kreus**; fa; **iridaescent**; ayaya; Guest; **Dan para Siders sekalian.**

**Terimakasih buat semua yang review, Ovie seneng review di chap ini banyak. Fav sama foll nya juga bertambah ^^ Sorry for typo(s) dan maaf bacotan Ovie panjang buangett.**

**Salam exoluXion**

**Exo-L Jjang!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Love U Ma Boy**

**Author: LoveHyunFamily **

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**And Other**

**Main Pair: SuLay**

**Rated: T (aman gaiss)**

**Genre: Family; Romance; Sad(mungkin)**

**Warning: This Yaoi fic; BL; BoyXBoy: Shounen-Ai; bahasa masih kurang dikuasai; bikin mual; ide pasaran; typo berterbangan**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast disini milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing, tapi cerita murni dari saya. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk copas ini cerita, karena saya tahu yang copas atau tidak.**

**Summary: Dari mereka yang saling mencintai, kemudian dimunculkan masalah karena dari kelainan anak yang mereka hasilkan/?. Apakah mereka maih mencintai satu sama lain? (Summary Gagal)**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Y-Yi Joon ingin…" Joonmyeon serta Yi Xing menunggunya dengan sabar apa yang akan Yi Joon inginkan._

"_Yi Joon ingin, adik"_

"Apa!?" Yi Xing memekik kaget saat anaknya itu meminta sesuatu yang sangat—agh! Entahlah. Ini akibat Luhan gege-nya itu, lihat saja jika Yi Xing bertemunya lagi. Akan Yi Xing cincang sampai tak bersisa.

"Appa~" rengek Yi Joon memandang ayahnya dengan memelas.

Menghela napas sebentar, "Kita pulang dulu kerumah oke?" Joonmyeon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Mau tak mau Yi Joon memangguk patuh pada ayahnya dan kembali mendekap sang ibu yang menggendongnya.

Yi Xing dan Joonmyeon saling pandang dan terdengar helaan napas dari yang manis. Membuat Joonmyeon jadi pusing sendiri.

**~oooo~**

Kamar sepasang suami istri itu sekarang tengah dilanda keheningan padahal dua insan yang berada disana masih belum memejamkan matanya. Walaupun yang buah hati sudah terlelap sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

Sekali lagi, terdengar helaan napas lelah. Yang mendengar hanya menolehkan kepalanya sebentar lalu tak lama ikut menghela napas dan memiringkan badannya kearah yang menghela napas duluan tadi.

"Apa yang diminta Yi Joon tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan" ucap yang badannya berbalik.

Yang menghela napas duluan ikut memutar badannya sehingga mereka kini saling berhadapan dan saling menatap dikamar yang sudah remang itu—karena Yi Joon tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan terang benderang.

"Bagaimana aku tidak memikirkannya. Kau tahukan jika Yi Joon sudah meminta, dia akan terus-terusan merengek sampai ia mendapat jawaban. Seperti tadi saja ia merengek, kau tahu, itu membuatku sangat pusing" ucap Yi Xing dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan ke-frustasian. Yi Joon memang sebelum tidur tadi merengeknya minta ampun. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, yang pasti rengekannya itu membuat kepala Yi Xing serasa ingin pecah. Joonmyeon sebenarnya sama dengan Yi Xing, hanya saja ia tak mau terlalu menunjukkannya. Saat ini perannya dimainkan, sebagai kepala keluarga. Sebagai pendingin.

"Kita jelaskan saja pada Yi Joon perlahan. Pasti ia mengerti" ucap Joonmyeon kalem sembari mengelus kepala Yi Xing dengan sayang.

"Aku akan berusaha" ucap Yi Xing pada akhirnya yang sebelumnya menghela napas panjang.

"Kita" Yi Xing memandang Joonmyeon heran. Dan Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum, seakan mengerti dengan raut sang istri ia melanjutkan, "Kita yang akan berusaha" setelahnya Yi Xing ikut tersenyum, suaminya ini memang yang terbaik.

"Aku mencintaimu" lirih Yi Xing.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" Joonmyeon mendekat kearah Yi Xing lalu mengecup dahinya lama dan penuh perasaan. Setelah dahi, Joonmyeon menurunkan ciumannya pada bibir Yi Xing. Sedikit lumatan Joonmyeon ciptakan membuat bibir Yi Xing basah, dan Yi Xing hanya mampu menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya dengan memeluk Yi Joon sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher kecil Yi Joon.

Joonmyeon terkekeh dan mengusak pelan rambut Yi Xing. Setelahnya ruangan yang sudah remang-remang itupun hening. Menandakan semua orang disitu tengah larut dalam mimpi indahnya masing-masing.

Yang paling kecil hanya mampu menggeliat merasakan kehangatan disekitarnya. Dan memutar badannya kearah yang berstatus 'ibu' sembari memeluk tangan Yi Xing dengan tangan kecilnya. Jangan lupakan senyum kecil yang terukir dibibir kecilnya, padahal ia sendiri tengah tertidur. Entahlah dia bermimpi apa sampai ia seperti itu.

_**Selamat Tidur Yi Joon**_

**~oooo~**

"UMMA!" Kebetulan yang mendengar adalah Joonmyeon—Yi Xing sedang di kamar mandi, ia segera menuju kamar dimana Yi Joon telah berteriak nyaring. Hari ini hari minggu, kenapa Yi Joon sampai berteriak segala?

**CKLEK**

"Yi Joon. Ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon setengah panik. Yi Joon yang mendengar suara segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Umh. Appa, Yi—Joon." Joonmyeon mempercepat langkahnya menuju kasur. "Ya, ada apa sayang?" Joonmyeon duduk disamping Yi Joon namun apa yang didapan Joonmyeon? Sebuah dorongan kecil, yang mana sebagai tanda Joonmyeon agar menjauh dari Yi Joon.

"Umh"

"Kenapa hm? Kenapa anak appa dorong-dorong appa?" Joonmyeon bertanya sambil hendak menggendong Yi Joon. Yi Joon tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi sudah jika ayahnya menggendong.

Yi Joon masih diam sampai Joonmyeon merasakan sesuatu pada bokong Yi Joon. "Kau—ngompol sayang?" Dan Yi Joon hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher sang ayah.

"Mi-mianhae" cicitnya, Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum.

"Tak apa. Sekarang kita langsung mandi saja ya. Biar Yi Joon harum" Yi Joon hanya mampu mengangguk menuruti ucapan sang ayah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Umma!" Yi Joon berlari pada Yi Xing yang tengah nonton tv dan tentu saja Yi Xing menyambutnya dengan suka cita lalu mendudukkan Yi Joon dipangkuannya.

"Jagoan umma sudah harum. Appa yang memandikanmu?" Tanya Yi Xing yang sebelumnya menciumi tubuh Yi Joon hingga ia terkikik. Dan setelahnya Yi Joon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu.

"Tumben sekali jagoan umma mandinya pagi. Biasanya kan kalau hari minggu—hari lain juga sih- mandinya siang" ucap Yi Xing didepan wajah Yi Joon kemudian muncul seringai jahil yang sangat tidak cocok di wajahnya. "Apa Yi Joonie ngompol hemm?" dan Yi Joon hanya dapat menahan malu lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada leher Yi Xing.

"Hey. Kenapa malu? Apa Yi Joonie benar-benar ngompol?" Tanya Yi Xing lagi. Namun Yi Joon tak menjawab dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hey—"

"Yi Joon memang ngompol yeobo" Yi Xing tercengang akan perkataan Joonmyeon yang baru keluar kamar—membereskan kasur yang 'bekas' Yi Joon- dan melepaskan pelukan Yi Joon dilehernya dengan paksa.

"Apa benar?" Tanya Yi Xing yang membuat Yi Joon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, tidak apa-apa" ucap Yi Xing lagi setelah melihat Yi Joon hanya menunduk, dan "Eyyy.. Anak umma jorok, kenapa bisa sampai ngompol hemm?" ternyata Yi Xing masih belum puas menggoda Yi Joon. Tak pernah sekalipun Yi Joon ngompol dan ini pertama kalinya, membuat Yi Xing penasaran, ada apa dengan Yi Joon-nya?

"Uhmm.. Umm"

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

_Huuftt. _Yi Joon selamat dari pertanyaan—mematikan bagi Yi Joon- dari Yi Xing.

"Aku yang buka" Joonmyeon berjalan menuju pintu utama dan muncul lah sepasang suami 'istri' yang mana yang lebih manis sedang menggendong sang buah hati yang tengah terlelap.

"CooIn!" Yi Joon memekik saat melihat CooIn—SooIn- didepan pintu.

"Hh! Errmmh.." SooIn menggeliatkan tubuhnya didekapan Kyungsoo karena mendengar pekikan Yi Joon yang kelewat nyaring itu.

"Wah. Kau lama tidak terlihat Jongin. Dari mana saja?" Joonmyeon menyambut Jongin dengan memeluknya. Pelukan antar ayah.

Jongin terkekeh. "Kami pergi menemui orang tua Kyungsoo. Mengenalkan SooIn disana"

"Jadi selama ini kalian ke Gangnam?" Kali ini Yi Xing yang bersuara.

"Iya" Kyungsoo menyahuti. Kali ini mereka sudah duduk bersama.

Mereka berbincang-bincang hangat. Melepas rindu satu sama lain karena lama tidak bertemu. Sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum karena Yi Joon yang duduk disebelahnya, jangan lupakan tatapan Yi Joon pada SooIn yang sangat menyalurkan kasih sayang tersebut. Tidak heran jika Yi Joon menyalurkan pandangan kasih sayang pada SooIn. Karena pada dasarnya Yi Joon sangat suka pada bayi manapun dan ia akan memberikan tatapan yang sama juga pada semua bayi yang ditemuinya.

"Mm.. Ehhe" (Anggep aja kek suara bayi yang kaget gitu ya. Ovie gatau gimana nulisnya,-)

SooIn menggeliat tak nyaman saat Yi Joon dengan nakal menoel-noel pipinya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat Yi Joon yang berusaha mencari perhatian dari putrinya ini. Lain Kyungsoo, lain pula Yi Xing. Dengan takut ia menatap Yi Joon yang masih betah menoel-noel pipi SooIn.

"Yi Joon" Yi Xing memanggil anaknya itu. Namun apa daya jika Yi Joon sendiri tidak menoleh? "Yi Joon. Jauhkan tanganmu dari SooIn sayang" Yi Xing bukannya melarang Yi Joon. Ia hanya takut SooIn yang tengah terlelap itu terbangun. Mungkin saja kan jika SooIn baru tidur atau apa.

Bayi yang baru beberapa bulan itu kembali menggeliat tak nyaman. Membuat pergerakan Yi Joon terhenti. Ia memperhatikan SooIn yang bergerak tanpa berkedip. Sampai SooIn membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan bagai gerakan _Matrix _Yi Joon merasa mata SooIn yang terbuka itu seperti bercahaya. Entahlah, Yi Joon sangat mendambakan mata bayi itu untuk segera terbuka.

"CooIn!" Yi Joon terlonjak senang saat melihat SooIn yang telah membuka matanya dan menatap Yi Joon dengan polos. Joonmyeon dan Jongin yang sedang asik bercengkrama pun terhenti dan serempak menatap Yi Joon yang tadi berseru. Yi Xing pun sama, ia menatap Yi Joon dan SooIn bergantian dengan takut-takut. Takut SooIn akan—

"HUWEEEE!"

—menangis.

Yi Xing sudah menduga ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana SooIn tidak menangis jika ia sedang asik-asik tertidur lalu ada seseorang yang mengganggunya lalu pas membuka mata langsung disambut dengan teriakan yang—super duper- nyaring milik Yi Joon? Tidak ada sekalipun SooIn. Buktinya saja SooIn langsung menangis saat baru membuka mata.

Yi Joon terlihat panik, ia dengan takut mengelus-elus kepala SooIn agar diam kembali. Namun itu tak cukup untuk SooIn, sekedar mengelus tidak akan membuatnya diam. Yi Joon lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Membuat Yi Xing yang melihat itu hanya bisa mendelik. _Kenapa Kyungsoo sesantai itu disaat anaknya sedang menangis kencang?_ Kira kira itulah yang ada didalam batin Yi Xing.

"A-ahjumma. CooIn—"

"HUWEEEE!"

"Kyung, bisakah kau diamkan SooIn? Rumah ini akan hancur jika ia terus-terusan menangis. Lagipula apa kau tidak melihat wajah SooIn yang sudah memerah seperti itu? Kasihan dia" Jongin menegur Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam tersenyum menatap Yi Joon. Membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya. "Kyung!"

"Hah?"

"HUWEEE!" Kyungsoo yang tadinya menyahut seperti orang linglung langsung disadarkan dengan suara SooIn yang menangis dengan kencang. Membuat Yi Xing dan Jongin yang melihatnya hanya dapat melongo. _Jadi tadi Kyungsoo melamun!?_ Batin keduanya yang kebetulan sama. Sedangkan Joonmyeon anteng-anteng saja. Ia anggap tangisan bayi itu hal yang wajar, karena Yi Joon dulu juga sama cengengnya.

"Sstt.. Sstt.. SooIn, kenapa menangis hm?" Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan SooIn yang ada didekapannya. Dan ajaibnya SooIn langsung hening saat Kyungsoo yang menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. Membuat semua yang melihat itu cengo—lagi.

"Wii~!"

"Sttt!" Yi Xing langsung menyuruh Yi Joon diam agar tak membuat masalah lagi. Dan Yi Joon pun memelankan suaranya.

"Wiii~~ SooIn sudah diam" Kembali membuat Yi Xing cengo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kurasa Yi Joon butuh adik"

_**WHAT!?**_

Yi Xing memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memicingnya, membuat Kyungsoo bingung sendiri. Namun setelahnya ia dapat membaca situasi. _O-oww. Apakah aku salah bicara?_

"Umma~" Yi Xing bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar saat mendengar rengekan anaknya itu. Membuat semua yang disitu menatapnya bingung. Ia hanya sedang malas jika sedang membicarakan 'tambah momongan'.

Kyungsoo yang merasa bersalah akhirnya bangkit dan menyerahkan SooIn pada Jongin, dan berjalan menuju kamar. Menyusul Yi Xing yang sudah ada didalamnya. Joonmyeon yang melihat itu hanya menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya dan menyuruh Yi Joon untuk mendekat dan duduk dipangkuannya. Yi Joon hanya menurut dan ia juga tahu ibunya itu sedang marah. Maka ia hanya bisa diam dan kali ini menurut pada ayahnya.

"Appa?"

"Ssstt.. Jangan buat SooIn bangun lagi dari tidurnya. Oke?" Yi Joon menganggukan kepalanya menurut dan terdiam dipangkuan ayahnya sambil menatap SooIn yang berada didekapan Jongin. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum pada Yi Joon lalu beralih menatap Joonmyeon.

"Kurasa Yi Xing hanya belum siap untuk memiliki anak lagi" Joonmyeon memijat keningnya pelan. Entahlah, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berdenyut.

"Yeah, aku rasa juga begitu" Yi Joon yang tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan dua orang dewasa itu hanya diam tetap memandang SooIn yang masih tertidur lelap.

'_CooIn cantik' _

**~oooo~**

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

"Yi Xing, aku masuk ya" Kyungsoo berucap diambang pintu dan langsung membuka pintu tersebut, karena tahu Yi Xing tidak akan menjawabnya. Namun masih memperbolehkan siapa saja masuk.

**Cklek**

Kyungsoo berjalan masuk yang sebelumnya menutup pintu tersebut terlebih dahulu. Ia dapat melihat Yi Xing yang tengah melihat sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah kertas, dan Kyungsoo tak tahu kertas apa itu.

Kyungsoo duduk disamping Yi Xing, dipinggir kasur. Dan mengintip sedikit apa yang tengah dibaca Yi Xing. Setelah membaca sedikit tulisan yang ada di kertas itu, Kyungsoo menahan napasnya—tercekat. Kyungsoo merasa bersalah sekarang, ia tak tahu, dan benar-benar tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Jika ia tahu, ia tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit tambah momongan pada Yi Xing.

"Yi Xing, maafkan aku" ujar Kyungsoo lirih pada Yi Xing yang masih setia melihat kertas yang hanya berisikan beberapa kalimat itu. Dan dengan tidak mendapat jawaban dari Yi Xing semakin membuat Kyungsoo merasa bersalah. "Xing, aku sungguh minta maaf, karena aku tidak tahu tentang itu" Yi Xing masih setia pada posisinya membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya nanar.

"Xing—"

"Tak apa Kyungsoo-ya" Setelah lama, akhirnya Yi Xing membuka mulutnya juga. Membuat Kyungsoo sedikit lega, namun masih lebih dominan rasa bersalah.

"Xing, maafkan aku" Yi Xing tersenyum menatap Kyungsoo.

"Iya, aku maafkan. Tak apa dan tak perlu seperti itu okey? Aku-nya saja yang terlalu sensitive" Mata Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. "Hey, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Yi Xing dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Dan Kyungsoo semakin ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa Yi Xing setegar itu sedangkan ujian yang sedang dihadapinya sangat berat.

Dengan cepat Kyungsoo menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Yi Xing, bersamaan dengan jatuhnya cairan yang sedari tadi ditahannya. "Hiks… Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf Xing. Aku tak bermaksud"

"Ssttt… Sudahlah, sudah takdirnya. Kita tidak bisa merubah takdir kan? Jadi, hadapi saja yang ada" Yang terkena masalah Yi Xing, yang menangis Kyungsoo. Ckck. Yi Xing hanya dapat tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung sempit Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

**Cklek**

"Whoah, ternyata umma sedang berselingkuh SooIn" Jongin bermonolog didepan pintu kamar Yi Xing, dengan SooIn digendongannya—yang masih betah tidur- saat melihat kedua lelaki berstatus istri tersebut saling memeluk satu sama lain. Membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jongin dengan sengit.

"Aku memang selingkuh dengan Yi Xing" ucapnya dan kembali memeluk Yi Xing dengan erat. Membuat Yi Xing sesak napas, namun diselingi kekehan juga, melihat betapa lucunya interaksi mereka berdua.

"Hahh… Terserahmu saja, ayo pulang. Hari sudah beranjak petang" Jongin memerintah dengan lembut. Membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku pulang" izin Kyungsoo pada Yi Xing sembari mengelap lelehan air matanya. Yi Xing tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil kertas tadi lalu memasukkannya pada nakas disamping kasur. Dan keluar bersama-sama. Meninggalkan kamar itu dengan keadaan sunyi seketika.

Kamar yang menyimpan selembar kertas yang sangat membuat Yi Xing terpukul.

Kertas yang berisikan tentang Yi Xing yang tidak bisa hamil lagi.

Berdoa saja, semoga keajaiban itu ada. Dan Yi Xing menerima isi surat tersebut dengan lapang dada, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Tuhan punya rencana nya sendiri, dan Yi Xing berusaha menerima apa yang diberikan-Nya.

_**Untuk Tn. Kim Yi Xing**_

_**Dengan surat ini, kami meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Karena jika anda memiliki keinginan untuk mempunyai anak lagi. Tidak bisa.**_

_**Akibat anda yang terlalu banyak mengonsumsi obat-obatan, membuat rahim anda tidak kuat lagi. Kami selagi pihak rumah sakit meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.**_

_**.**_

**TBC**

**.**

**Iya, iya Ovie tau ini pendek, update nya juga lama banget dan ceritanya ngebosenin.**

**Yah, mau gimana lagi. Ovie juga banyak—banget- kesibukan. Alasan. Ovie juga gaboleh jalan terlalu sering lagi huhu. Karena Ovie update nya dirumah temen Ovie, bukan dirumah. Jadi mohon pengertiannya ya.**

**Masih adakah yang berminat dengan ff ini? Ovie rasa ini bakal tamat di chap 15 atau kurang.**

**Ini Ovie baru belajar update lewat hape, jadi maklumin yaa~**

**Terimakasih banyak sama yang udah review, fav, sama follow ff ini ya. Ovie sangat senang karena peminatnya banyak.**

**Akhir kata, salam lima jari.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Love U Ma Boy**

**Author: Ovieee**

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**And Other**

**Main pair: SuLay**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family, romance, drama**

**Warn: BL, Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik diri masing-masing dan nama Ovie Cuma pinjem. Tapi cerita murni dari otak Ovie yang super cerdas ini/?**

**Summary: Dari mereka yang saling mencintai, kemudian dimunculkan masalah karena dari kelainan anak yang mereka hasilkan. Apakah mereka masih mencintai satu sama lain?**

**.**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**[Baca a/n Ovie dibawah ya]**

**.**

**.**

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian**_

_**Kriiinnggg~**_

"_Uwaa"_

"_Gyaaa"_

"_Hahaaha"_

"_Ugh"_

Celoteh khas anak-anak yang luar biasa tersebut terdengar keseluruh sekolah setelah bel pertanda pulang berbunyi. Dengan semangat mereka keluar dari kelas lalu mermain di taman yang ada disekolahnya. Ada yang sambil membawa kesana-kemari tas-nya, ada juga yang meninggalkan tas-nya begitu saja diruang kelas.

Tidak terkecuali untuk tiga bocah yang sedang bermain ayunan dipojok taman.

"Wahaha… Lagi Joonie lagii! Uwaaa~!"

"Yak! Dennis hyung! Gantian!" Yang wajahnya terlihat cantik berkacak pinggang saat yang dipanggil Dennis hyung masih dengan tawa lebar khas ayahnya.

Yang dipanggil Joonie tadi menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan lelaki manis disampingnya.

"Aishh Dennis Hyung gantiannnn"

_**BRUKK**_

Yang dipanggil Dennis tadi jatuh terjembab diatas tanah ketika yang memanggil mendorongnya kuat. "Gyaa! Hehe.. Terimakasih Dennis Hyung" Ucapnya tanpa dosa kemudian mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya sendiri, mengabaikan Hyungnya yang berjuang untuk tidak menangis karena didorong seperti tadi.

"Huweeeeeee!" Ternyata tidak bisa, dirinya menangis sekarang. Anak-anak yang lain tidak peduli dengan tangisan itu, ya tahu sendirilah mereka kan istimewa. Kecuali satu anak yang berdiri dibelakang ayunan tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Awwhh!" pekik Dennis saat Yi Joon—anak yang tadi berlari- memegang luka Dennis yang ada di siku. "Huweeee Joonie sakittt" ringisnya. Sedangkan Yi Joon hanya memandangnya kasihan karena dirinya tidak bisa apa-apa selain mendudukkan Dennis di bangku yang tersedia di dekat ayunan. Daripada nanti terkena Jesper—anak yang memanggil Dennis Hyung dan mendorongnya- yang main ayunan batin hati kecilnya.

"Cabal ya Hyung," ucapnya masih dengan aksen cadel yang lucu.

Yi Joon menyentuh pinggiran luka dengan pelan, menghasilkan cekatan napas Dennis karena takut Yi Joon menyentuh lukanya. Wajah Dennis sudah basah air mata hingga wajah tampan yang seperti ayahnya itu tergantikan dengan wajah mewek yang sangat lucu. Yi Joon merogoh tas-nya, baru ingat jika ia membawa _tissue_.

Pertama-tama ia tiup-tiup luka Dennis dan mengusap lembut dengan _tissue_ agar pasir yang menempel disana pergi semua. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Kedua, ia mengambil kembali lembaran _tissue_ lagi dan mengusap wajah Dennis yang basah oleh air mata itu dengan tangan kecilnya. Membuat—entah kenapa- jantung Dennis sempat berhenti berdetak ketika melihat tangan Yi Joon yang ada di wajahnya.

Anak itu tidak tahu kenapa dengan jantungnya yang seperti itu, rasanya menyesakkan namun ia menyukainya, sangat. Apalagi memandang wajah _angelic_ milik Yi Joon itu. Dirinya merasa hatinya tenang bak air sungai yang memiliki arus kecil. Nyaman sekali.

"Aku ingin Yi Joon jadi istriku!" pekiknya dengan semangat. Pergerakan Yi Joon terhenti, ia kaget ketika Dennis yang tadi diam saja tiba-tiba berteriak lantang. "Yi Joon jadi istriku ya!" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada menggebu-gebu. Yi Joon hanya memiringkan wajahnya lucu dan Dennis gemas sendiri tak sadar memajukan wajahnya dengan cepat dan,

_**Chup**_

Yi Joon terpaku, Dennis tersenyum lebar. Oh, jangan sampai terlewatkan juga empat orang dewasa yang tak jauh dari mereka mematung tidak percaya dengan perlakuan Dennis. Terlebih dari orang tuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jesper, kalau makan hati-hati sayang" Baekhyun senantiasa mengusap bibir Jesper dengan _tissue_ karena anak itu makan dengan semangat. Berbeda dengan saudara kembarnya yang hanya tersenyum lebar menatap orang diseberangnya.

"Dennis makan makan siangmu" bisik Baekhyun pada anak tertuanya yang masih bergeming ditempatnya—menatap orang yang didepannya.

"Dennis mau Yi Joon yang suapin Dennis" ucapnya kelewat riang. "Yi Joon suapin ya" Entah bagaimana caranya anak yang istimewa seperti mereka berlagak layaknya remaja labil yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Yi Xing yang memang juga disana hanya bisa bertatap wajah dengan Joonmyeon.

Sejarahnya, tadi mereka menjemput Yi Joon ingat? Nah, masih ingat juga kan insiden—bukan insiden juga sebenarnya- Dennis yang mengecup bibir Yi Joon. Sebenarnya Yi Xing, Joonmyeon, Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol melihat itu semua.

Yi Xing hampir jantungan ditempat jika Baekhyun tidak memekik kegirangan melihat anaknya yang terlihat _gentle_—menurutnya- tersebut.

"Dennis bisa makan sendiri. Jika ingin Yi Joon jadi istrimu maka kau harus mandiri" Ucapan yang terdengar sangat santai tersebut hampir membuat Yi Xing tersedak _mochachinno_ nya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum maklum. Ia merasa keadaan ini seperti orang tua yang dihadapkan dengan lamaran dari kekasih anaknya saja. Untung saja Joonmyeon tidak menuntut Yi Joon untuk harus suka dengan seorang gadis. Selama Yi Joon sendiri nyaman, kenapa dirinya harus mengatur-ngatur. Tunggu, kenapa pemikiran Joonmyeon sampai kesitu. Yi Joon bahkan tak lebih dari seorang bocah tujuh tahun. Tolong ingatkan Joonmyeon menampar dirinya sendiri setelah dirumah.

"Sudah habis" celetukan lucu tersebut mampu membuat Joonmyeon sadar dari melamunnya. Joonmyeon melihat Dennis yang kembali menatap Yi Joon dengan senyum lebarnya, khas Chanyeol sekali. Yi Joon sendiri hanya menatap Dennis dengan bingung sambil memeluk lengan Yi Xing.

"Sudah habis kan? Sekarang ayo kita pulang. Biarkan Yi Joon juga pulang" Dennis menoleh cepat kearah ayahnya yang berujar tegas. Membuatnya seketika menggeleng ribut.

"Tidak mau!" Dan inilah yang menyebabkan Dennis juga masuk disekolah yang luar biasa tersebut. Dennis memiliki tingkat _obsesi_ yang tinggi terhadap sesuatu. Jika Jesper, dia sangat _hyperaktif_ dan susah dihentikan jika dirinya tengah asik bermain.

Dan karena perintah Dennis juga yang membuat keluarga Kim dihadapannya tidak bisa pulang.

"Dennis bisa main lagi dengan Yi Joon besok disekolah" Itu Baekhyun yang berkata. Dennis menatap ibunya dalam dan memasang mata berkacanya. "Itu tidak mempan _son_. Sekarang biarkan Yi Joon pulang" perintah Baekhyun yang sebelumnya be_roling eyes_—yang sebenarnya menghindari tatapan Dennis.

Dennis mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bersendekap dan menekukkan wajahnya hinga terlihat lucu dimana Yi Joon dan ia terkikik. Semua orang dewasa disana menatap Yi Joon seketika. Kenapa Yi Joon tertawa?

"Den-Dennis Hyung Kyeopta!" ucapnya girang diakhiri senyuman _angelic_ yang menurun dari Joonmyeon setelahnya.

"Gyaaa! Yi Joon memang istriku!" pekik Dennis gemas langsung hendak menerjang Yi Joon dengan melewati meja. Dengan sigap Chanyeol menahan pergerakan anaknya dan Yi Xing sendiri mendekap Yi Joon dengan erat, takut jika Dennis benar-benar akan menerjang anaknya.

"Dennis! Santai sayang santai... Rileks.." Baekhyun memainkan tangannya dihadapan wajah Dennis dan,

_**PUK**_

Dennis tiba-tiba jatuh dipelukan Chanyeol dengan kepalanya yang jatuh di bahu tegap sang ayah. Yi Xing yang melihatnya mematung, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun melakukan hal yang seperti tadi?

"Aku belajar, jika sewaktu-waktu Dennis seperti ini kan aku bisa menggunakannya" Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Yi Xing, Baekhyun menjelaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum Yi Xing sendiri betanya.

"Baiklah, maafkan Dennis yang sudah merepotkan kalian." Baekhyun bangkit diikuti oleh suaminya yang tengah menggendong tubuh lunglai Dennis.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Yi Xing tersenyum canggung.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dahulu. Annyeong" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, hanya bisa seperti itu karena dirinya tengah menggendong _bayi_ besar.

"Annyeong Yi Joonie" Baekhyun melambai pada Yi Joon. "Katakan annyeong pada Yi Joon" Baekhyun berbisik pada Jesper yang juga tengah digendongannya.

"Annyeong Joonie!" Ucap Jesper lantang, membuat seisi cafe hanya menahan gemas mendengar pekikan tersebut.

Yi Xing beserta Joonmyeon membungkuk singkat sembari tersenyum kearah keluarga Park. Setelah keluarga Park tidak terlihat, Yi Xing kembali mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa cafe tersebut, memijit pangkal hidungnya. Merasa lelah dengan kejadian hari ini. Lain Yi Xing lain pula Joonmyeon. Pria berwajah _angelic_ itu malah menggoda anaknya yang tampak tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Joonmyeon katakan.

"Waaaa Yi Joon disukai seseorang" godanya. "Apa Yi Joon juga suka dengan Dennis? Dennis itu tampan loh" lagi, Joonmyeon tersenyum jahil dan memandang Yi Joon dengan alis terangkat-angkat.

"Den-den-nis. Yi Joon suka!" Yi Joon memekik kala mendengar ayahnya yang berucap suka itu. Sedang Joonmyeon melongo sendiri. Apa Yi Joon juga menyukai Dennis? batinnya. Oh, salah pengertian rupanya. Yi Joon memekik karena dia sendiri yang mendengar ayahnya mengatakan suka pada Dennis, jadi dia berteriak demikian karena dia memang menyukai Dennis sebagai teman. Ya Yi Joon menyukai Dennis hanya sebatas teman, tidak lebih kok. Lagian Yi Joon sendiri masih tidak pahan dengan yang terjadi.

"Whoaa.. Anakku sudah ingin dilamar seseorang saja!" Joonmyeon heboh sendiri lalu memeluk Yi Joon dengan gemas. "Yi Joon juga suka dengan Dennis!" Joonmyeon masih belum meninggalkan nada gemasnya. Yi Xing yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Masih mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi hari ini.

**.**

**~oooo~**

**.**

Saat ini keluarga Kim sudah memasuki pekarangannya. Yi Xing keluar dari mobil dengan Yi Joon digendongannya yang setengah mengantuk.

"Uu~ Anak appa mengantuk rupanya" Joonmyeon mencubit gemas pipi gembil sang anak dari dalam mobil. "Aku langsung saja" Mata Joonmyeon beralih pada Yi Xing yang mengangguk. "Aku berangkat"

"Hati-hati" Yi Xing memberi pesan pada Joonmyeon. Lalu Joonmyeon menjalankan mobilnya yang sebelumnya tersenyum pada sang istri.

Yi Xing memasuki rumahnya dengan Yi Joon yang sudah tertidur dibahunya. Diam-diam dirinya tersenyum geli jika mengingat pengakuan bocah kecil bermarga Park tadi dipertemuannya. Hahhh.. Anak ini, apa yang sudah dilakukannya sampai-sampai bocah istimewa seperti mereka bisa merasakan hal semacam itu.

Saat sudah sampai dikamarnya, ia membaringkan Yi Joon yang menggeliat mencari posisi yang nyaman. Dirinya sangat lelah karena asik bermain dengan dua bocah Park itu. Makanya Yi Joon tertidur dengan mudah.

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam sayang" pesan Yi Xing pada anaknya yang telelap dan sudah pasti tidak ada jawaban. Ia hanya takut Yi Joon kenapa-kenapa diusianya yang bahkan belum menginjak tujuh tahun. Yi Xing tersenyum kearah anaknya yang lelap sekali tidurnya dan beranjak dari sana. Membersihkan rumah, memasak atau memonton tv mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktu siang ini. Menunggu Joonmyeon pulang ataupun anaknya yang terbangun.

**.**

**~ooo~**

**.**

"Umma" lirih Yi Joon terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Sekarang sudah sore tentunya, dan Yi Joon terbangun tepat pada pukul 04:00 pm.

"Appa!" pekiknya saat melihat sang appa-lah yang tengah memeluknya.

"Haha… Kau sudah bangun pangeran? Heumm?" Joonmyeon mencubit kedua pipi anaknya dengan gemas.

"Appa mm-hmm" ujarnya sambil kembali memeluk appanya kembali dan melesakkan wajahnya pada dada Joonmyeon yang sudah terbalut dengan kaus putih polos.

"Hey. Pangeran appa manja sekali hari ini, ada apa?" Tanyanya walaupun tidak dijawab, Joonmyeon masih saja bertanya pada anaknya itu. Toh kemarin-kemarin Yi Joon membalas kata-katanya dan ia juga akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar Yi Joon dapat berbicara dengan lancar.

"Appa. Yi—Yi Joon- ugh!" Yi Joon kembali melesakkan kepalanya pada dada sang appa saat kata-kata itu masih sangatlah susah untuk diejanya. Ia sudah berusaha semampunya agar bisa berbicara, ia juga sebenarnya sedih kala sering mendengar kedua orang tuanya itu berbicara tentang kondisinya yang kalau bicara hanya satu dua kata. Ia juga tidak mengerti, kenapa pada dirinya.

Yi Joon juga terlampau sering agar tak melakukan hal kelewat batas seperti berlari kesana-kesini, atau tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk mengetahui semua benda yang ada pada indera penglihatannya, dan juga menahan untuk orang tuanya itu tidak selalu mengkhawatirkannya disaat-saat ia ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Ia sudah berusaha, tapi entah kenapa hasrat itu seakan tak mampu dibendung yang membuatnya seperti ini. Dan apabila ia sudah melakukan keinginannya tersebut maka seolah-olah ia tengah sangat senang.

"Hikss…" Joonmyeon berjengit kala mendengar isakan kecil dari anaknya tersebut. Padahal baru tadi ia mendengar pekikan girang dari bibir mungil Yi Joon. Dan jangan lupakan kejadian di café yang Yi Joon sangat semangat saat mengatakan Dennis Kyeopta.

"Hey. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan menangkupkan wajah kecil Yi Joon dan menyapu rembesan bening dari pelupuknya itu dengan lembut.

"Hikss.. Appa, Yi-Yi HUWEEEEE!" _Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun!_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Hey. Hey, tenanglah. Kenapa jagoan appa tiba-tiba menangis eum?" Joonmyeon bangkit dan memeluk Yi Joon yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Yeobo. Ada apa dengan Yi Joon?" Tanya Yi Xing yang memasuki kamar dengan membawa satu mug besar susu coklat—kebiasaan Yi Joon bangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu" jawab Joonmyeon masih dengan memeluk Yi Joon sembari mengusap belakang kepala anaknya itu dengan lembut.

"HUWEEEE!"

"Yi Joon sayang, ada apa?" tenang Yi Xing dengan mengusap pundak Yi Joon.

"Hikss. Yi Joon Hikss HUWEEEE!" Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing saling pandang, seolah berkata Apakah Yi Joon berusaha berbicara dengan lancar? Batin keduanya.

"Tenangkan dirimu sayang, dan berbicaralah dengan pelan. Appa dan umma akan mendengarkan dengan baik" Joonmyeon kembali menangkupkan tangannya pada wajah Yi Joon dan mengecup kedua mata yang terpejam penuh air mata itu.

"Hikss. Yi- Yi- Joon" Yi Joon menjeda kalimatnya dan memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan mata sembab.

"Teruskan Chagi. Umma yakin kau bisa" semangat Yi Xing dengan senyumannya yang sungguh membuat hati Yi Joon menghangat. Apakah mereka tahu ia berusaha berbicara? Setidaknya itulah yang ada dibenak Yi Joon sekarang.

"Yi- Hikss…" Joonmyeon kembali mengusap pelan punggung anaknya dengan penuh cinta. "Yi Joon ingin" Yi Joon kaget setelah menyadari ia berbicara dengan lancar.

"Yi- Joon. Ch-cha-yang. CUCAH UMMA!" teriaknya saat tak juga selesai dengan kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan, tanpa sadar membuat sang umma berjengit terharu dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan manatapnya dengan binar. Appanya pun sama, ia menatap Yi Joon dengan pandangan yang mengatakan 'kau hebat Yi Joon, itu baru putraku'.

"A-astaga Yi Joon!" pekik eommanya berhambur memeluk Yi Joon dengan berlinang air mata.

Ia sangat senang, akhirnya anaknya bisa berbicara dengan lancar seperti anak pada umumnya, walaupun agak cadel ia tidak peduli, yang penting Yi Joon bisa berbicara dengan baik. "Yi Joon, umma bangga padamu" Yi Xing masih memeluk erat Yi Joon, mengabaikan mug anaknya yang akan terjatuh jika Joonmyeon tidak segera memegangnya.

"Umma, Yi Joon cayang appa cama umma" Lirihnya dipelukan Yi Xing, umma-nya itu hanya mengangguk didekapan anaknya sendiri.

"Yi Joon minta maaf" Yi Xing melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap anaknya itu dengan wajah yang berderai air mata. Menatap Yi Joon dengan pandangan _kenapa kau meminta maaf._

"Karena Yi Joon celama ini celalu menyucahkan appa dan umma." Joonmyeon memandang anaknya dalam diam, masih tidak bisa mencerna dengan baik perkataan bocah yang belum genap tujuh tahun itu. "Yi Joon celalu membuat umma dan appa cucah dengan kelakuan Yi Joon. Yi Joon cucah diatur, Yi Joon—Yi Joon…"

"Sssttt.. Sudahlah, Hey. Kenapa kau malah seperti ini heum? Umma tidak merasa kau menyusahkan umma. Itu sudah tanggung jawab kami berdua sayangku" Yi Xing menyatukan keningnya pada kening Yi Joon. Joonmyeon yang melihat itu segera saja juga mengikuti kedua orang yang sangat dicintainya itu lalu memeluk keduanya dengan erat setelah menaruh mug tadi di nakas sebelahnya.

"Itu tidak usah dipikirkan oke? Yang penting Yi Joon, anak appa yang paling manis ini sudah bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan baik" Yi Joon sedikit terharu dengan kata-kata ayahnya. Dalam diam ia mengangguk. Dipeluk oleh kedua orang tuamu seperti ini, sungguh nyaman kau tahu. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuamu sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Dennis suka sama Yi Joon loh" pipi Yi Joon segera memanas entah karena apa setelah ayahnya berucap demikian. Lalu dengan malu, ia melesakkan wajahnya yang super panas itu didekapan ibunya yang dibalas tawa oleh dua orang dewasa disana yang membuat wajah Yi Joon semakin panas dan dirinya merasa malu.

**.**

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**.**

**Haii.. Maafkan Ovie yang udah menelantarkan ff ini selama lima bulan ya.. Ovie Cuma bingung mau nerusin ke cerita bagian mana dan ga nyangka kalau stuck nulis ff ini tuh sampai selama ini. Bagi yang bingung mungkin bisa menilik ke cerita sebelumnya.**

**Dann.. GYAAAA Ovie suka banget pas bagian Yi Joon yang polos trus dideketin ama si sulung Park. Ahaha. Itu, masya Allah banget ya bocah-bocah udah bisa jatuh cinta wkwk.**

**Dan, Ovie juga persingkat cerita sampai Yi Joon udah bisa ngomong lancar, biar cepat kelar aja gitu ff nya, jadi gak kebanyakan hutang sama kalian. Hehee..**

**Terima kasih banyak juga buat:**

**Maple Fujoshi2309; the-dancing-petals; demiapa; AnakBaik; MissMoretz; SFA30; parkchanyeol. chanyeol. 35; theressa. msl97; anis. I. mufidah; kerdus susu; whitechrysan; BangMinKi; **Mery zhang**; DAN PARA SIDERS SEKALIAN**

**Tanpa adanya kalian, ff sudah pasti enggak sampai chapter segini panjangnya. Dan jika pengen lanjut, Ovie bisa kasih cerita tambahan di ff ini yang manissssss… Ahaha..**

**Oke lah, akhir kata,**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


	10. SEKUEL

**Title: Love U Ma Boy (Sekuel)**

**Author: Ovieee**

**Cast: Kim Joonmyeon**

**Zhang Yi Xing**

**And Other**

**Main pair: SuLay**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Family, romance, drama**

**Warn: BL, Yaoi, Sho-Ai, Mpreg**

**Disclaimer: Mereka milik diri masing-masing dan nama Ovie Cuma pinjem. Tapi cerita murni dari otak Ovie yang super cerdas ini/?**

**Summary: Dari mereka yang saling mencintai, kemudian dimunculkan masalah karena dari kelainan anak yang mereka hasilkan. Apakah mereka masih mencintai satu sama lain?**

**.**

**Happy Reading.**

**.**

**[Baca a/n Ovie dibawah ya]**

**.**

**.**

"Nah, Yi Joon belajar yang rajin oke? Jika perlu sesuatu Yi Joon bisa bilang sama Luhan ahjumma" Yi Xing berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Yi Joon yang sudah siap untuk memasuki sekolahnya. Yi Joon berpose hormat pada lelaki yang sudah melahirkannya didepannya ini. Kemudian terkikik saat menyadari tingkah lakunya yang terasa lucu.

"YI JOON!" Kikikan mereka terhenti saat teriakan yang cempreng itu menyapu pendengaran mereka.

_**GREPP**_

"Ugh aku rindu Yi Joonie~" Dennis memeluk Yi Joon erat lalu memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum dengan memeluk Yi Joon, tapi yang dipeluk hanya bisa diam dengan kedua pipi yang merona. Dengan alasan yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Hey masih pagi. Dilarang pacaran untuk bocah" Itu suara Chanyeol yang menginterupsi membuat Dennis melepaskan pelukannya pada Yi Joon. Entahlah, biasanya Chanyeol jarang sekali turun dari mobilnya sewaktu mengantar Twin Park ke sekolah. Tapi setelah pengakuan Dennis yang terang-terangan mengatakan kalau Yi Joon istrinya beberapa minggu yang lalu, Chanyeol jadi semakin ketat menjaga anaknya agar tidak melakukan hal diluar batas, mengingat Baekhyun yang kewalahan menjaga mereka berdua.

"Yi Joonie besok datang kerumah ya. Dennis mau ulang tahun!" Pekiknya gembira dengan memegang kedua bahu Yi Joon sembari menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Benarkah Dennis besok ulang tahun?" Itu Joonmyeon yang baru keluar dari mobil, merangkul pinggang Yi Xing dengan mesra. Ia memutuskan untuk bergabung mengingat tidak ada yang perlu dikerjakan pagi ini, mungkin terlambat sedikit tidak apa batin Joonmyeon. Karena ia sedikit tertarik dengan celotehan anak sulung dari keluarga Park itu.

Dennis mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban Joonmyeon. "Wah berarti tanggal ulang tahun Dennis berdekatan dengan ulang tahunnya Yi Joon" Joonmyeon kemudian berjongkok menyetarakan tinggi badannya dengan dua bocah dihadapannya.

"Ah jinjja!?" Dennis memekik dengan bahagia, entah dia mengerti atau tidak. Yang pasti ia senang sekali kala Joonmyeon mengatakan hal yang berdekatan dengan Yi Joon. Joonmyeon mengangguk diiringi dengan senyuman yang Yi Joon warisi darinya. "Ahh Dennis senang sekalii~" Kemudian ia memeluk Yi Joon kembali. Dan anak itu hanya diam sedari tadi. Tidak terlalu mengerti dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Nah, sudah ceritanya kan? Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi kelas dimulai" Dennis menatap ayahnya lalu menatap Yi Joon lagi.

"Ayo!" Lalu dengan semangat memegang—menggandeng- tangan Yi Joon untuk berjalan menuju kelasnya yang disyukuri Dennis karena mereka bertiga—termasuk Jesper- belajar dikelas yang sama. Meninggalkan orang tua yang berstatus ayah bertatapan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Beserta orang tua yang berstatus ibu tersenyum gemas kearah Dennis dan Yi Joon yang tangannya digenggam erat oleh yang tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Appa pulang~!" Joonmyeon yang baru memasuki rumahnya seketika mendengar bunyi gedebuk mendekat kearahnya. Sebelum si pelaku muncul, dirinya sudah tersenyum karena dia sudah tahu kalau pelakunya...

"Appa!"

"Ahaha hai jagoan appa" Joonmyeon mengecup pipi gembil Yi Joon setelah menggendongnya.

"Hai appa" Kemudian Yi Joon menggelayuti tubuh ayahnya dengan manja, menyembunyikan wajahnya di potongan leher sang ayah. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum samar melihat kelakuan anaknya, rasa lelahnya tadi di kantor lenyap seketika digantikan dengan perasaan hangat yang nyaman.

"Mana umma?" Joonmyeon bertanya saat ia dan Yi Joon berada di ruang keluarga, karena disana tidak ada siapa-siapa selain televisi yang dinyalakan dengan volume kecil. Oh bisa saja istrinya—

"Umma lagi macak"–nah, benar tebakannya.

"Yi Joon tunggu disini dulu tunggu umma sampai memanggil. Appa mandi dulu oke?"

"Oke!" Joonmyeon berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya, meninggalkan Yi Joon yang sedang asik menonton serial Pokemon.

**.**

"Mana appa?" Yi Joon menoleh saat mendengar suara yang—sepertinya-bertanya padanya.

"Appa cedang mandi" Sahutnya setelah menoleh.

"Oh, ayo makan malam sudah siap." Yi Joon beranjak dari sofanya lalu berlari-lari kecil kearah dapur setelah ummanya memerintah. Yi Xing melihat itu hanta tersenyum manis melihat tingkah anaknya yang sangat punurut.

"Yi Joon mau yang itu umma!" Dirinya memekik senang sembari menunjuk-nunjuk makanan favoritnya. Telur dadar dengan isi sayuran yang disiram dengan saos asam manis, singkat kata, namanya _fu yung hai._

"Baiklah, ini buat jagoan umma yang sudah mendapat nilai sempurna dipelajaran eksak hari ini" Yi Xing menyendokkan sepotong untuk di taruh ke piring Yi Joon. Dirinya memang memasak spesial malam ini karena Yi Joon yang mendapat nilai sempurna dikelasnya. Yi Xing tersenyum mendapati wajah anaknya yang sumringah saat dirinya menaruh potongan telur itu di piringnya. Yi Joon memang berkata padanya kalau ia menyukai makanan Chinna itu beberapa minggu lalu. Sudah bisa ditebak siapa orang yang sudah membuat Yi Joon suka dengan fu yung hai. Luhan, sepupunya. Yah, sepupunya itu ternyata menyuruh Yi Joon untuk keruangannya—setelah Luhan sendiri yang merayu Yi Joon agar ikut- dan menyuruh Yi Joon untuk makan siang—kebetulan juga Luhan membawa banyak- yang tentu saja Yi Joon terima karena yang ia tau Luhan adalah paman-nya. Dan dari situ lah Yi Joon sangat tergila-gila dengan makanan itu.

"Eitss.. Tidak mau nunggu appa?" Yi Xing menahan anaknya yang sudah ingin memasukkan se-sendok fu yung hai kemulut kecilnya. Membuat Yi Joon terdiam sejenak—mencerna kata-kata ibunya- lalu setelahnya menaruh kembali sendoknya di piringnya dengan cengiran khas tetcetak di wajah manisnya.

"Ehehe lupa. Baik, Yi Joon akan nunggu appa" ucapnya seraya bersendekap tangan diatas meja—kebiasaan disekolah.

"Agar tak lama, Yi Joon tunggu dulu sebentar, umma panggilkan appa ya" Yi Joon mengangguk pelan sembari tersenyum kearah ibunya, membiarkan beranjak dari sana untuk memanggil ayahnya.

Sembari menunggu, Yi Joon memandang potongan telurnya, sesekali tangan nakalnya mencomot pinggirannya.

_**Ditempat lain**_

"Yeobo?"

**CKLEK**

"Ada apa?" Itu Joonmyeon yang bertanya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu mencuri sebuah kecupan pada bibir Yi Xing.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja Yi Joon sangat bersemangat ingin makan malam. Dia sudah tidak sabar dengan fu yung hai-nya" Joonmyeon sedikit terkekeh mendengar penuturan istrinya itu sembari mengambil kaosnya didalam lenari. Membayangkan betapa lucu ekspresi anaknya yang memandang makanan kesukaannya.

"Apa _dia_ baik-baik saja didalam sana?" Joonmyeon berjalan mendekat kearah Yi Xing setelah memakai kaosnya. Pertanyaannya keluar dari topik utama.

"Ya, dia baik-baik saja, kecuali satu hal" Joonmyeon memandang istrinya lamat-lamat. "_dia_ membuatku mual, ya seperti Yi Joon dulu" Yi Xing tersenyum geli dengan penuturannya sendiri.

"Ya, itu sudah wajar" Lalu Joonmyeon mengecup kening Yi Xing lama. "Jja! Kita makan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi anak itu karena terlalu lama menunggu kita" Joonmyeon kembali dengan senyumnya memandang wajah sang istri yang semakin hari semakin cantik saja akhir-akhir ini. Kemudian mereka meninggalkan kamarnya dengan sejuta rasa hangat yang melingkupi.

**.**

Joonmyeon beserta Yi Xing memasuki dapur dimana Yi Joon duduk menunggui mereka. Dan keduanya dapat melihat kalau piring Yi Joon sudah kosong dengan mulut yang belepotan saus. Yi Joon menoleh saat merasakan kehadiran lain di sekitarnya, dan saat maniknya bertubrukan dengan manik kedua orang tuanya, ia segera memamerkan senyum malu membuat dua orang dewasa yang berdiri tak jauh darinya tertawa geli.

"Anak appa kelaparan hm?" Joonmyeon bertanya, berjalan mendekati Yi Joon dan duduk disebelahnya. Sedangkan Yi Xing mengambil duduk disebelah Yi Joon pula namun berada disudut lain.

"Hehe.. Yi Joon lapar ppa." Cengirnya kearah sang ayah yang sudah mengacak surainya gemas. "Umma cih cama appa lama banget. Yi Joon jadi tidak tahan" Memajukan bibirnya berapa senti, Yi Xing harus menepuk pelan bibir yang maju itu, wajahnya sangat lucu jika bibirnya dimajukan. Membuat siapa saja tidak tahan melihat kelakuannya yang super imut. "Tapi macakan umma tetap jjang!" Yi Joon memekik lalu merentangkan tangannya kearah sang ibu, membuat Yi Xing harus mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam dekapannya yang hangat.

**Cup**

"Terima kacih umma" Ucapnya tulus setelah mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Sama-sama sayangku" balas Yi Xing tersenyum.

"Nah, tadi kan Yi Joon makan sendiri. Sekarang ayo kita makan sama-sama" Yi Joon memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan tidak tahu apa-apa. "Tidak usah sok polos anakku. Aku tahu jika kau masih lapar" Joonmyeon yang sedang menyendokkan sepotong fu yung hai untuk Yi Join melirikkan matanya pada anak tunggalnya itu dan mendapati wajah anaknya yang kembali nyengir. Belajar nyengir dari siapa ngomong-ngomong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yi Joon tidak mengantuk?"

"Mmm..." Yi Joon menggeleng dipelukan ibunya setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari ayahnya. Saat ini mereka sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan tinggal melabuhi alam mimpi saja. Namun dengan Yi Joon yang tak kunjung terlelap sedari tadi membuat mereka hanya mengobrol-ngobrol kecil untuk menjemput kantuk.

"Hey, hati-hati dengan kakimu perut umma bisa sakit" Yi Joon melepaskan dekapannya dan memandang kakinya yang berada di atas perut ibunya. Bukannya menjauhkan kakinya tersebut, Yi Joon malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada dekapan Yi Xing yang otomatis kakinya memeluk erat perut ibunya itu.

"Ya! Ditegur malah tidak mau mendengarkan"

"Sudahlah, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi kan—"

"Joonmyeon"

"Baiklah" Yi Xing tersenyum kearah suaminya setelahnya. Sedangkan Joonmyeon sendiri hanya menghembuskan napasnya, ia kan hanya mengkhawatirkan istrinya saja. Jika kenapa-kenapa kan ia juga yang repot. Lalu Yi Xing beralih menatap anaknya yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yi Xing. Belum tidur, anak itu malah bermanja-manja didekapannya sembari bersenandung entah lagu apa.

"Hey, kenapa belum tidur?" Yi Xing memiringkan tubuhnya tanpa mengalihkan letak kaki Yi Joon membuat Joonmyeon harus menahan gemas untuk tidak mencubiti anaknya yang tidak menurut itu.

"Yi Joon belum mengantuk ma" Jawabnya, Yi Xing hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari mengenyampingkan helaian rambut Yi Joon kebelakang telinganya.

"Mau menelepon Dennis?" Yi Xing dapat merasakan tubuh Yi Joon yang sedikit menegang, dan juga detak jantung Yi Joon yang sedikit bertambah cepat degupannya. Joonmyeon yang mendapat tatapan berarti dari Yi Xing hanya memperhatikan ditempatnya.

"Buat apa umma?"

"Umm.. Mungkin untuk pengantar tidur?" Terjadi hening sebentar, Yi Xing kira anaknya sudah jatuh terlelap jika tidak mendengar lirihan yang sukses membuat dirinya memekik tertahan. Tunggu, kenapa malah dirinya yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Umm.. Yi Joon ingin menelepon Dennis" Yi Xing dengan segera menatap suaminya berharap paham dengan tatapan matanya. Joonmyeon yang mengerti segera men dial nomor ekhemcalonbesanekhem dan Yi Xing bersyukur akan itu.

Joonmyeon menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga dan tak lama sambungan terhubung karena orang diseberang sana menjawabnya, berbincang sebentar sampai ia memberikan ponselnya ketelinga Yi Joon. Yi Joon sedikit terperanjat sampai ia mendengar suara cempreng milik Dennis.

"_Siapa appa!?"_ Yi Joon mendengar anak itu yang berteriak yang ia yakini ayahnya.

"Eumm.. Dennis?" Yi Joon menyapa dengan ragu, Yi Xing serta Joonmyeon hanya melihatnya sembari tersenyum. Tidak tahu apa yang akan bocah tujuh bicarakan melalui telepon pintar.

"_Eoh_?" jeda sebentar sampai ia memekik, "_Yi Joonie_!" Yi Joon tidak menjawab sampai ia mendengar lagi suara Dennis, "_Yi Joon! AAAAAAAA~!"_ Entahlah, Yi Xing mengernyit saat ini, samar-samar mendengar Dennis yang berteriak. Sedangkan Yi Joon hanya membelalakkan matanya tidak mengerti. Tidak mengetahui kalau bocah yang ditelponnya sedang klepek-klepek diseberang sana karena ditelepon oleh sang pujaan hati.

Haha bocah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Dennis's Birthday.**_

"Nah anak umma sudah tampan"

"Cantik"

"Tampan, ia laki-laki yeobo"

"Ya, tidak ada salahnya kan laki-laki juga cantik. Lagipula ia akan jadi istrinya Dennis"

_**BLUSH**_

Untuk alasan yang ini Yi Joon tahu kenapa pipinya terasa memanas. Ayahnya mengatakan 'istri' dan 'Dennis' lalu kata-kata itu ditunjukkan untuknya. Tentu saja dirinya merasa malu. Entah apa pipinya yang terasa panas ini memberikan efek berarti, semoga saja ti—

"Aww! Pipinya memerah!" —dak. Tidak, apa kalau pipi terasa panas itu membuatnya terlihat seperti kepiting rebus? Oh tidak, Yi Joon tidak mau.

"Anak umma malu eoh?" Yi Joon memandang ibunya yang berada dihadapannya—karena memakaikannya pakaian untuknya tadi- tersenyum menggoda membuat wajahnya semakin terasa panas. "Gyaaa... Yi Joon manis sekalii.." Ibunya berteriak histeris sambil memeluk dirinya. Yi Joon hanya dia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa dengam wajah yang memerah sempurnya.

"Ini sudah jam lima, sebaiknya kita bergegas sebelum Dennis mengamuk di pestanya karena dirimu nak" Joonmyeon memperingati setelah ia membaca pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan Dennis tidak mau keluar kamar kalau Yi Joon tidak ada padahal sudah banyak teman-teman Dennis beserta anak rekan Chanyeol yang diundangnya datang. Joonmyeon memarkirkan mobilnya didepan rumah Chanyeol yang terlihat ramai dengan dekorasi ulang tahun khas anak lelaki.

"Woaw Yi Xing!" Joonmyeon ikut menoleh saat seseorang memanggil nama istrinya.

"Eo Luhan ge" Dan itu sepupu Yi Xing yang cerewet ternyata, oh iya Luhan kan bertetangga dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun bercerita sebelumnya kan.

"Kau diundang juga ternyata, ayo masuk" Luhan tersenyum pada Yi Xing yang menggandeng tangan kecil Yi Joon. Berjalan mendahului Yi Xing dengan Ziyu digendongannya-yang tertidur dengan lelap- lalu disebelahnya Sehun menggandeng tangan Sehan yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun Pink Soft-nya yang sangat memanjakan mata karena Sehan terlihat seperti putri negeri dongeng.

"Dennis! Yi Joon sudah datang!" Yi Joon mengalihkan pandangannya keatas, melihat Chanyeol yang berteriak didepan kamar yang bertempelkan sticker berbagai macam tokoh favorite-nya. Dan tak lama Yi Joon melihat Dennis yang keluar dari kamarnya dengan pandangan lesu, namun tak berapa lama pandangannya jadi bersemangat setelah irisnya bertabrakan dengan iris sang pujaan hati. Lantas berlari dengan cepat menuruni tangga, mengabaikan peringatan ayahnya yang mengatakan hati-hati. Lalu memeluk Yi Joon dengan erat, Luhan yang kebetulan melihat itu sedikit terkejut, ingat sedikit karena ia tengah menggendong Ziyu saat ini, kalau tidak sudah bisa dipastikan dirinya lah yang paling histeris melihat adegan didepannya.

"Uh, akhirnya Yi Joonie datang!" Pekiknya senang.

_Ting.. Ting.. Ting.._

Semua orang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah asal suara. Menampilkan kepala keluarga dirumah itu yang membenturkan sendok kecil di gelas yang dipegangnya. Dennia beserta Yi Joon menatapnya, dengan tangan Dennis menggenggam tangan Yi Joon—yang tidak sadar.

"Baik, semua orang sudah berkumpul kan?" Jeda sebentar, Baekhyun datang berdiri disebelahnya yang langsung di rangkul pinggangnya. "Jadi, sebenarnya ini sudah kuputuskan bulat-bulat, tapi jika keluarga yang bersangkutan setuju. Kalau tidak setuju ya tidak apa" Jeda lagi, menghasilkan beberapa pandangan kebingungan dari tamu-tamunya karena ucapan tidak jelas Chanyeol, termasuk keluarga Kim yang sekarang memandangnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting untuk anakku. Termasuk keluarga Kim" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing, membuat keduanya salah tingkah.

"Errr.. Kenapa?" Yi Xing berucap ragu saat seluruh mata memandangnya, Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku meminta restumu jika aku ingin menyatujan Dennis dan Yi Joon di masa depan"

Hening...

Hening sampai-sampai hanya jam besar di kediaman keluarga Park itu yang terdengar. Lalu diikuti Joonmyeon yang tertawa dipaksakan.

"I-ini bercanda 'kan? Hey Chanyeol, ini pesta anakmu sebaiknya lekas mulai" Jujur, sebenarnya Joonmyeon hanya bercanda dengan ucapannya yang mengatakan kalau Yi Joon akan menjadi istrinya Dennis. Ia hanya menggoda anaknya, senang melihat wajah malu-malunya. Itu saja, tapi sekarang, _hey_ seseorang, tampar ia sekarang juga.

"Tidak Joonmyeon, aku sungguh-sungguh. Kupikir ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya didepan rekan-rekan kerjaku" Jeda lagi, Chanyeol tersenyum dewasa, ia paham, mungkin Joonmyeon tidak mau. "Tapi, jika kau tidak mau, tidak a—"

"Tidak! Tidak bukan begitu. Aku hanya terkejut. Tapi, apakah ini sebuah lamaran?" Mereka saling pandang sampai Chanyeol kembali tersenyum.

"Ya, ini sebuah lamaran. Maaf membuatmu terkejut dan ini terlalu mendadak bahkan terkesan terburu-buru. Aku berpikir dengan menyatukan mereka adalah yang terbaik, melihat Dennis yang bagaimana ia sangat menyukai anakmu, dan juga melihat anakmu yang malu-malu kupikir mereka menyukai satu sama lain. Maaf itu hanya pendapatku" Chanyeol terkekeh, "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh makna disamping Yi Xing yang masih mencerna semua ini dengan seksama, anaknya dilamar? Ya Tuhan, apa tidak berlebihan melamar anaknya di usia mereka baru tujuh tahun?

"Kau tanyakan saja langsung pada Yi Joon. Aku menyetujuinya" Joonmyeon menjawab dengan menggerlingkan matanya pada Yi Joon yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Oh jangan lupakan genggaman tangan mereka berdua—Dennis dan Yi Joon. Yang membuat siapa saja memekik gemas melihatnya.

Baekhyun dengan senang mendekati dua sejoli itu, berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya. "Hai Yi Joon, jadi maukah kau kelak menjadi istrinya Dennis?" Dennis yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti sedari tadi jadi membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya sendiri.

"Yi Joon jadi istri Dennis!?" Bukannya Yi Joon, malah Dennis yang berteriak heboh. Baekhyun mengangguk kearah anaknya, Dennis senang, maka dengan bahagianya, ia memeluk Yi Join dengan erat. "Yi Joon jadi istri Dennis ya.. Ya? Ya? Ya?" Yi Joon yang melihat wajah Dennis sangat dekat dengannya hanya bisa mengangguk kaku dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Padahal ia tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan apa yang dibicarakan. "Yaayy! Yi Joon istriku!"

_**Cup!**_

Bersamaan dengan itu, Joonmyeon memekik kaget karena istrinya pingsan, dan Dennis tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya, hanya memeluk Yi Joon sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya belum digunakan untuk anak seusianya.

"Ehehe. Saranghae Yi Joonie"

Dan bersamaan itu pula Chanyeol menyuruh tamu-tamunya untuk menikmati pesta dengan menyantap hidangan yang disediakan lalu membantu Joonmyeon yang membawa istrinya kedalam kamar yang sudah diarahkan oleh Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

"_Unghh_.."

"Sayang, hey hati-hati" Yi Xing mendengar suara suaminya yang dengan sigap membantunya untuk menyender pada kepala ranjang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Yi Xing memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut.

"Kau pingsan setelah Yi Joon menyetujui acara lamarannya" Yi Xing mematung, oh karena itu.. Ia hanya terlalu kaget melihat Dennis yang mencium pipi anaknya, eumm seluruhnya sebenarnya.

"Maaf mengganggu pestanya" Joonmyeon tersenyum,

"Tidak, pestanya berjalan lancar" Joonmyeon memegang perut Yi Xing. "Bukan _dia_ yang menyebabkanmu pingsan kan?" Yi Xing sontak menggeleng, paham dengan ucapan Joonmyeon.

"Tidak, _dia_ tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya aku saja yang terlalu terkejut dengan kejadian tadi"

"Yeah aku paham, mau keluar? Pestanya sudah selesai" Yi Xing mengernyit.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Entahlah, tiga jam mungkin"

"Selama itu?" Pekiknya. Joonmyeon terkekeh, lalu mengusap kepala Yi Xing dengan sayang.

"Ya, tapi itu tak apa. Sekarang semuanya menunggu diluar untuk makan malam"

"Semua?"

"Chanyeol turut mengundang keluarga Oh, Baekhyun mengatakan kalau kau dan Luhan bersepupu" Yi Xing hanya membulatkan mulutnya lalu mencoba berdiri yang langsung ditangkap Joonmyeon dengan merangkul pinggangnya. Lantas keluar kamar menuju ruang makan dimana semuanya sudah menunggu.

"Umma!" Yi Joon memekik girang melihat ibunya berjalan kearahnya, ia sempat menjenguk ibunya yang masih pingsan tadi dan dirinya hampir menangis kalau saja Baekhyun tidak mengajaknya keluar untuk makan kue.

"Hey sayang. Pestanya seru?" Yi Joon mengangguk semangat, membuat Dennis yang duduk agak jauh darinya harus menahan hasratnya yang hendak mencubiti seluruh wajah Yi Joon.

"Hai tuan putri, cantik sekali hm?"

"Terima kasih ahjussi" Sehan menjawab malu-malu mendengar pujian Yi Xing.

"Baik, aku akan pimpin doa" Semuanya hening saat Chanyeol memimpin doa lalu mereka semua makan dengan hikmat tak terkecuali seluruh bocah yang ada disana. Luhan tidak menggendong Ziyu, ia meletakkan Ziyu di kereta bayi yang di taruh disebelahnya.

Setelah selesai, Joonmyeon mencoba menarik perhatian, ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting.

"Aku boleh berbicara kan" Katanya berbasa-basi yang disambut kekehan oleh semua orang.

"Umm jadi.. Ini sebenarnya hanya untuk Yi Joon, tapi aku juga ingin memesankan sesuatu untuk Dennis." Jeda, ia berdeham lagi, "Yi Joon, apa harap kau mengerti dengan ucapan appa" Yi Joon menatap ayahnya dalam.

"Yi Joon menginginkan adik kan? Maaf karena sudah membuatmu menunggu sayangku, tapi appa sekarang sudah bisa bernapas lega karena—" Yi Joon mengerutkan keningnya, menunggu kelanjutan ayahnya. "Karena didalam perut umma sedang ada adik bayi" Lanjutnya kemudian tersenyum. Yi Joon masih diam, mencerna. Sampai matanya membola,

"A-adik bayi?" Ia melihat ibunya yang berada disampingnya mengangguk. Lalu air mata satu per-satu jatuh menuruni pipi gembil Yi Joon.

"Yi Joonie?" Dennis memanggil Yi Joon, tidak tega pujaan hatinya menangis, namun lengannya ditahan ayahnya untuk tidak melakukan banyak hal dan ia menurut.

"U-umma?"

"Ya sayang, disini ada adik Yi Joon" Yi Xing menaruh tangan anaknya pada perutnya yang masih rata. Dan setelahnya Yi Joon menubruk tubuh ibunya untuk dipeluk. Ia senang, sangat.

"Dan untuk Dennis," Yi Joon masih memeluk erat ibunya. "Aku hanya minta, kau jaga Yi Joon baik-baik kelak. Aku tidak tahu apa kau dapat menangkap yang kubicarakan. Semoga saja" Lalu semuanya tertawa. Merasa keadaan inilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Walaupun bukan keluarga, tapi mereka sudah merasa seperti keluarga yang paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Dan tidak semua cerita berakhir sedih, apapun yang terjadi diantara kita maka hadapilah. Jangan merasa takut dan jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mundur. Jika kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik, maka lakukan yang terbaik.

Mempunyai anak yang memiliki keterbelakangan metal-dulu- tidak membuat Joonmyeon dan Yi Xing menyerah untuk membuat anaknya menjadi lebih baik. Dan mereka berhasil, mereka berhasil membuat anaknya menjadi yang terbaik di keluarga kecilnya.

"Appa dan umma menyayangi mu"

"Yi Joon juga menyayangi kalian"

.

**END**

.

_**Epilog.**_

_Toktoktok!_

Joonmyeon yang sedang menonton berita dipagi hari mengernyit saat mendengar ketukan pintu yang terdengar brutal. Dengan segera ia membuka pintunya.

_**BRAKK**_

"HYUNG!" Joonmyeon terperanjat saat mendapati Kyungsoo yang masih dengan piyama-nya menerobos masuk.

"Dimana Yi Xing!" Kyungsoo mengguncang tubuh Joonmyeon dengan mata yang sperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Ia meringis namun terkekeh setelahnya.

"Didapur" Lalu Kyungsoo berlari kearah dapur, memanggil-manggil Yi Xing, ia hampir menutup pintu jika tidak mendengar suara tangis bayi yang dikenalnya, dan juga teriakan yang memerintahnya untuk tetap membuka pintu.

"Jongin?" Yep, itu Jongin yang seperti makhluk kekurangan oksigen berjalan kearahnya sambil menggendong Sooin yang menangis keras. "Astaga Jongin kenapa kau membiarkan Sooin menangis seperti ini eoh?" Joonmyein segera mengambil Sooin dari gendongan Jongin dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sooin agar tenang, dan benar saja, bayi perempuan itu sedikit berhenti dengan tangis kencangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Joonmyeon menggiring Jongin menuju sofa, bersamaan dengan Yi Joon yang keluar kamar lalu berbinar setelah melihat Sooin kerumahnya pagi-pagi. Dan langsung diam saat ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk diam dan memutuskan untuk menatap Sooin dalam diam.

Jongin menghela napas, "Kau kemarin kerumah sakit dan mengatakan padaku kalau Yi Xing Hyung melakukan USG kan?" Joonmyeon mengangguk, memang benar, ia bertemu dengan Jongin kemarin di rumah sakit dan mengatakan padanya kalau Yi Xing melakukan USG. "Dan mengatakan padaku kalau Yi Xibg hyung hamil, benarkan?" Dan Joonmyeon lagi-lagi memgangguk.

"Dan aku menceritakannya pagi ini, tapi reaksinya diluar ekspektasiku, ia langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar dengan tidak sabaran, membuat bunyi yang nyaring sampai Sooin menangis dan.. Yeah, setelahnya kau tahu sendiri" Jongin menceritakan dengan satu tarikan napas, membuat Joonmyeon hanya diam, tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa sampai—

"OH YA TUHAN HYUNG SELAMAT! AKHIRNYA KAU HAMIL LAGI!" Suara yang menggelegar kembali terdengar membuat Sooin kembali menangis dan Jongin yang memijit pelipisnya.

.

**.**

**END BENERAN**

**.**

**Huaahh.. Maapkan Ovie yang semakin ngaret buat ngelanjutin ff ini T.T**

**Ovie lupa kalau ff ini udah selese dan baru aja Ovie edit.. Maafkan updatenya yang lama banget..**

**FF nya langsung ke sekuel aja ya, biar gak ngaret lagi dan mereka semua bahagia wkwk.**

**EXO-L Jjang!**


End file.
